Meins
by inside
Summary: Das Pairing ist hauptsächlich DMxHG. Ein neues Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnt, und unser Lieblings Slytherin findet gefallen an einer Gryffindor. Und bekanntlich bekommt ein Malfoy alles was er will. Die Jagd ist offiziell eröffnet.Neues Chap
1. Paranoid?

Bla Bla:

Erst mal allen Hallo, die sich auf diese Seite zu dieser Story verirrt haben.

Das Pairing ist hauptsächlich Draco/Hermione. Aber auch ein bisschen Harry/Mione und Ron/Mione (Vielleicht auch Blaise/Mione). Doch die letzteren 3 sind wirklich nur nebenbei.

Geschichte: Bla Bla Bla, lest lieber selbst.

Und jetzt kommt der Disclaimer: Alles gehört mir, was nich J.K.R. gehört. Also eigentlich nur die Idee zur Story.

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum man das Geschwafel überhaupt schreibt. Das liest doch eh keiner. Na auf jeden Fall tu ich das nie. Psst, aber verratet es nicht weiter. :)

Und jetzt fangt an zu lesen. Bevor ich euch weiter zutexte.

eure Inside

* * *

**Meins**

Kapitel 1- Paranoid?

Hermine fiel total erschöpft in ihr Bett.

Die Neulinge waren ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Waren sie in der ersten Klasse genauso gewesen? Haben sie auch so viele Fragen gestellt? Nein das kann nicht sein.

Und dann hat sich einer der Erstklässler verlaufen. Es wurde eine ganze halbe Stunde nach ihm gesucht, bis er sich irgendwo in den Kerkern dann fand.

Es hatte eben Nachteile Vertrauensschülerin zu sein. Besonders am ersten Tag nach den Ferien.

Die Gryffindor war so müde, dass sie sich noch nicht mal umziehen wollte. Doch kurz bevor sie einschlief, zwang sie sich das Nachthemd anzuziehen.

Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr geschenkt. Es ist ganz weiß sieht aus wie ein Kleid, dass man früher im Mittelalter trug. Der Ausschnitt war etwas tiefer als gewöhnlich und die Ärmel etwas breiter.

Sie war froh, dass sie ein eigenes Zimmer hatte. So musste sie sich nicht das ewige Geschwafel von Lavender anhören.

Sie legte ihre Klamotten ordentlich in den Schrank und fiel wieder in ihr Bett, zog sich Decke übern Kopf und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie sehr früh auf. Egal wie sie sich räkelte und drehte, sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Also beschloss sie das einzige zu tun, was sie um diese Uhrzeit ungestört tun konnte.

Verschlafen und gähnend torkelte sie durchs Zimmer und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als Hermine alles beisammen hatte, verließ sie ihr Gemach und schlich leise durch die Gryffindor-Räume, um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherbad. Sie war zwar noch nicht Schulsprecherin, aber sie hatte sich dafür beworben. Und warum sonst hätte Dumbeldore ihr ein eigenes Zimmer zugeteilt, wenn nicht deswegen. Aber leider werden die Schulsprecher erst nächste Woche bekannt gegeben.

Wie war noch mal das Passwort vom Bad? Ach ja, Frosch-Fratzen-Gummi.

Dumbeldore hatte eine ziemliche Schwäche für Süßigkeiten. Letztes Jahr kaute er immer auf diesen Zitronen Drops rum und jetzt das hier. Diese waren ganz neu auf dem Markt und wenn man sie aß, bekam man Glupschaugen wie ein Frosch sie hatte.

Hermine musste lachen, als sie sich Dumbeldore mit solchen Augen vorstellte.

Sie durchstreifte die Gänge, die in ein paar Stunden überfüllt sein dürften, bis zum Bad, nannte dem Ritter das Passwort, der sie sofort gewähren ließ.

Als Hermine das Bad betrat, erschrak sie.

Ist jemand hier drin? Oder war es nur Einbildung, dass das Wasser lief? Es roch ziemlich nach Zitrone. Woher kannte sie den Duft? Es roch so verdammt gut. Aber der Raum war leer. Sie schaute sich noch mal um. Keiner war hier drin, außer ihr. Und niemand kannte das Passwort.

„Ich werd noch paranoid!" flüsterte sie.

Die Gryffindor legte ihre Sachen auf ein nahgelegenen Stuhl ab. Und nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet ging sie zu dem riesigem Bad, wo sie auch schon ein paar Hähne aufmachte.

Es sprudelten die verschiedensten Sachen aus den Kränen. Aus einem sprudelten viele rosa Blasen, die sich im Raum verteilten und den Raum mit einem Vanille Duft verteilten.

Sie war zwar schon ein paar Mal hier, doch es beeindruckte sie immer wieder.

Bald würde sie sich ganz legal hier aufhalten dürfen. Hermine stellte sich vor wie sie im Bad saß und Bücher las, ganz ruhig, ohne Angst zu haben, dass man sie entdecken könnte.

Als das Becken halbvoll war, zog sich die Schülerin das Nachthemd übern Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

Hermine drehte sich noch mal lächelnd zum großen Spiegel um, der an der Wand hing, Dann bestieg sie die Wanne.

Das Wasser fühlte sich so gut auf ihrer Haut an, dass man im Raum ein Seufzen vernahm. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich genüsslich an den Rand.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Poltern. Sofort öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Doch der Raum war genauso leer wie vorhin.

Einbildung.

Nach ein paar Minuten fing sie an sich zu waschen. Dann spülte sie sich mit dem kaltem Wasser der Dusche ab. Das war eine echte Wohltat.

Als Hermine fertig war, putzte sie sich nur noch die Zähne und wollte den Raum verlassen, als ihr auffiel, dass der Zitronengeruch immer noch da war. Zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber er war da.

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

Ein paar Stunden später saßen die meisten Schüler an ihrem Tisch in der großen Halle und aßen ihr Frühstück.

Sie saß zwischen ihren besten Freunden; Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-überlebte.

Beide sahen ziemlich müde aus.

„Warum muss der Unterricht immer so früh anfangen?" jammerte Ron und legte seinen Kopf wieder in die Arme.

Harry stupste ihn an: „ Hey, schlaf nicht ein! Du musst was essen, sonst bist du später wieder mal hungrig und kannst kein Qudditch spielen. Und wir müssen hart trainieren denn nächste Woche ist schon die Spieler-Auswahl"

„ Ja ja, aber was bringt das? Dieses Jahr bekommen wir den Pokal sowieso nicht. Wir haben gerade mal 3 4 gute Spieler. Und Slytherin ist in topform. Ich habe sogar gehört, dass Malfoy in den ganzen Ferien mit einem Profi trainiert hat, den sein Vater engagiert hatte."

_Schon wieder redeten die Jungs über Qudditch. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Ich geh in die Bibliothek. _

_Beobachtet mich jemand? Ich fühle die Blicke wie sie sich in meinen Rücken bohren. _

Hermine drehte sich um, doch hinter ihr befand sich bloß der Slytherin Tisch.

_Es ist irgendwie ein merkwürdiger Tag. Zuerst die Ereignisse im Bad und jetzt das hier. Ich werde wirklich paranoid._

„Hermine"

_Werde? Das bin ich doch schon._

„Hermine?"

_Aber vielleicht auch nicht._

„Hermine!"

„Was?" fragte sie schnippisch, weil sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Ich wollte nur fragen was wir jetzt haben. Brauchst nicht gleich so zickig zu werden. Hast wahrscheinlich wieder deine Tage." antwortete Ron.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an.

_Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

Ihre Mine veränderte sich schnell in Wut. Die Gryffindor erhob sich.

„Wir haben eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke!" fauchte sie. „und das wüsstest du, wenn du nicht immer so … so…" brach sie den Satz ab und eilte aus der Halle.

* * *

Ich weiß Ich weiß, dass Draco hier kein einziges mal aufgetaucht ist, desto mehr gibts im Zweiten vom God of Attraction °Versprochen°

Ok, fürs erste wars das.

Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen, aber wenn ihr nicht wollt, auch gut, aber dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich das zweite Kapitel schon fertig habe, und ihr wisst ja ohne Motivation, ist es soooo schwer eine Geschichte hoch zu laden. °grins°

Hab noch ne Frage: Ist es normal dass der Stern und die Welle nicht gehen? Falls ihr keine Ahnung habt über was ich überhaupt rede, dann schaut auf die Tastatur, rechts neben dem Ü .


	2. Anfang vom Ende

Ein bisschen Gelaber:

Der berühmt, berüchtigte Disclaimer, siehe Kapitel 1

Ich werde euch jetzt nicht lange vom lesen abhalten. Ich will bloß die Leute warnen, die keine SelfSex-Szenen mögen. Weg, Husch Husch.

Allen anderen Viel Spaß.

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 2- Anfang vom Ende

Er lag gerade in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett.

„Nein, Nein! Denk nicht daran." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

Seine Hände gleiteten automatisch zu seiner Körpermitte, doch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, zog er sie nach oben und klammerte sich an seine Haare.

_Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich bin allein im Zimmer. Nein! 1. Bald gibt es Frühstück. 2. Sie ist es nicht wert... Ja, und? Sah sie nicht einfach geil aus? Wie sie da so stand. Nein. Wieso musste sie auch dort auftauchen? Sie ist doch gar nicht Schulsprecherin. Und woher kannte sie das Passwort? Naja ok, Dumbeldore hatte es ziemlich laut verkündet, als er mit der Hauslehrerin von Huffelpuff sprach. Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass SIE etwas Unerlaubtes macht. _

_Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, als sie das Bad in ihrem weißen Nachthemd betrat._

_Ihre helle Haut. Ihre Locken. Ihre rosa Lippen. Und oh mein Gott ihr Körper, als sie ihr Nachthemd abstreifte und vollkommen nackt vor mir stand._

_Langsam gefällt mir das ganz und gar nicht. Es ist immerhin Hermine Granger an die ich denke. Hermine der Bücherwurm. Doch nackt sah sie aus wie ein ganz anderer Mensch. Wie ein weibliche Wesen._

Er musste an den Schock denken, den er hatte, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anlächelte. Dabei hat sie bloß in den Spiegel geguckt, der sich hinter ihm befand.

Zum Glück hatte er das Unsichtbarkeitsserum vorher genommen. Seit ihn letztes Jahr die Schulsprecherin aus Ravenclaw erwischt hatte, benutze er es wann immer er in das Schulsprecherbad wollte. Und es herzustellen war eine Kleinigkeit.

Dieser einzigartige Duft, bestehend aus Vanille und noch was, der den Raum erfüllte, hatte ihn schon manches Mal auf die Probe gestellt.

Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihm die leere Serumflasche herunterfiel, als sich der Lockenkopf in die Wanne setzte und seufzte. Damit hätte er sich beinah verraten.

Doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Und dann begann sie sich zu waschen.

Sie verteilte mit ihren zarten Fingern die Seife über ihren Bauch, dann über ihren Po. Sie ging höher und verteilte es dann über ihre Brüste. Es sah beinah aus, als hätte die Gryffindor sich massiert.

Der Junge wurde von seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er spürte, dass es in der Hose schon ziemlich eng wurde.

_Nur der Gedanke an diesen Engel macht mich schon heiß. Ansonsten hab ich mich doch viel besser unter Kontrolle._

Er dachte daran wie das Wasser der Dusche auf sie herabrieselte, auf ihre Brüste, und wie hart ihre Brustwarzen wurden.

Bei dem Gedanken musste er aufstöhnen. Auch wenn er jetzt aufhören wollen würde, könnte er es nicht. Sein Körper verlangte nach Erlösung.

Er erinnerte sich wie der Schaum an ihr herab lief. Von ihrem Hals über ihren Rücken bis weiter runter zu den Knöcheln. Er stand ganz nah bei ihr. Er hätte ihre seidige Haut berühren können, aber nicht ohne dass sie es gemerkt hätte. Also ließ er es sein.

_So nah und doch so fern._

Und dann wie sie sich mit den Hand zwischen die Beine fuhr.

_Wenn es meine Hand gewesen wäre die sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln befand. Ich wäre in unerlaubte Gebiete hervorgestoßen. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich der Erste. _

Noch ein Stöhnen entkam ihm.

Er holte sein vor Verlangen pochendes Glied heraus. Schon erste Lusttropfen hatten sich drauf gebildet. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen so verrückt gemacht.

Er begann es zu streicheln. Dann umfing er es mit seiner Hand und fing an, auf und ab zu fahren. Sein Atem wurde lauter und stossweiser, sein Rhythmus immer schneller. Und bei den Gedanken nur bei ihr. Bei Hermine Granger. Er fing an laut zu keuchen und stöhnen. Und wurde immer lauter.

Er würde in sie mit seinen Fingern dringen. Er würde sie zur Raserei bringen, genauso wie sie es auch tat.

„Sie wird **mein** sein."

Mit einem letzten aufstöhnen überkam ihn eine Welle. Sie durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, bis zu den Fingerspitzen, und sammelte sich dann wieder in seiner Mitte. Er klammerte sich ans Bettlaken als er abspritzte.

Sein Körper. Sein Atem. Sein Verlangen beruhigten sich.

Völlig erschöpft und kraftlos lag er in seinem Bett. Blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Und ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während es in seinen Augen blitzte.

* * *

Das war Kapitel 2. 

Es ist etwas kurz, aber das liegt daran, dass es eigentlich noch zum ersten gehörte. Aber dann dachte ich mir es wäre zu viel auf einmal. So entstand das zweite Chap.

Diesmal kann ich euch zum reviewen nicht erpressen, denn das 3 Kapitel habe ich noch nicht fertig, noch nicht mal angefangen. Aber das mit dem Erpressen hat ja sowieso nicht hingehauen. Aber ihr könnt mir ja diesmal eine Freude machen. °ganz lieb guck°.

Und dann wollte ich mich bei meinen "zahlreichen" Reviewern bedanken.°schnief° (Hat Jeder den Sarkasmus bemerkt?)

aber mein Dank an dich Lara ist ehrlich. Und wie du siehst, hat sich deine Vorahnung bestätigt.


	3. Ein Augenblick

Mein nerviges Geplapper:

Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck.

Disclaimer: immer wieder erfreut dasselbe zu schreiben. Alles J.K.R.s

Dann zu den Kommis. Ja es werden wirklich mehr. Halleluja . Danke an alle die geschrieben haben. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie ich mich gefreut habe, aber vielleicht auch doch.

**teddy**: Schau dir den Schlammassel an. Kaum hast du gesagt es wird schon mit den Reviews, werden es wirklich mehr. Und ich muss mir dann die Finger Wund tippen. °Aua° Aber auf keinen Fall aufhören. Ich steh auf wunde Finger. Verstanden? Na dann ist gut. **Alexiel**: auch Draco als Volltrottel, immer noch heißer Volltrottel. Findest du nicht auch? **dramine**: Ohh, das find ich sehr lieb von dir. Und ich schreib auf jeden Fall weiter. **Kalinetrine**: Das mit dem Duft wird sich bald aufklären. **Sachmet**: Das mit Lucius habe ich mir auch schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher. **kekschen**: Ich schreib so schnell weiter, wie ich nur kann. **california**: Da geb ich dir Recht. **Hexenlady, not necessary, Anja**: Weiter, Weiter, Weiter, Ja es geht weiter.

Schon gut. Ich höre ja schon auf zu tippen.

Und jetzt los.

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 3- Ein Augenblick 

_Wieso stellte sich Ron nur so tollpatschig an? Diese Aktion war mal wieder total überflüssig. Dabei weis doch jeder was er für Hermine empfindet, außer Hermine selbst._

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Ron saß immer noch verdutzt auf seinem Platz und starrte auf die Tür durch die Hermine vor ein paar Minuten gegangen war.

„Komm schon, wir müssen los. Sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke. Ich wette das Snape sowieso schon ziemlich gestresst sein wird, wie jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn. Wegen all den Erstklässlern. Das bedeutet viele Minuspunkte für Gryffindor, und willst doch seine Wut nicht …." fing Harry an.

Doch Ron unterbrach ihn,Ich versteh das nicht. Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Wieso ist sie so sauer raus gerannt. Ich hab doch nur gefragt was wir jetzt haben. Verstehst du das Mann?"

_Fragt er mich gerade wirklich, warum sie sauer war? Manchmal ist er wirklich begriffsstutzig. _

„Ich finde du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen. „ antwortete Harry.

Doch sein Freund schien den Vorschlag gar nicht zu tolerieren und starte ihn fassungslos an.

„Du stellst dich also auf ihr Seite, und ich werde mich für nichts entschuldigen, was ich nicht getan habe!"

Ron wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Warte, ich stell mich auf keine Seite. Sie ist sauer auf dich, wegen deiner dummen Bemerkung über ihre schlechte Laune. Sei nicht so stur und endschuldige dich bei ihr."

Für einen Moment schien Ron zu überlegen was er tun sollte. Dann ohne Vorwarnung ging der Rotschopf in Richtung Ausgang.

Er drehte sich um und schrie Harry ein paar Worte zu,Du hast Recht. Kommst du? Sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Erleichtert dass sein Freund Vernunft angenommen hatte, folgte er seinen Worten.

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

Draco Malfoy saß auf seinem Platz in der Klasse und wartete darauf das Snape endlich auftaucht und mit dem Unterricht beginnen würde.

Vorfreude zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab. Er liebte die erste Stunde nach den Ferien in Zaubertränke. Er würde Gryffindor so richtig auseinander nehmen.

Der Slytherin war richtig gut gelaunt. Das lag aber nicht nur an Zaubertränke. Die Show die sich in der großen Halle ereignet hatte, trieb sein Grinsen noch höher. Er hatte es genau betrachtet. Er hatte das wütende Gesicht des Schlammbluts gesehen und natürlich auch das des dummen Wiesels. Der Gryffindor sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel, den sein Herrchen verstoßen hatte. Was für ein Trottel.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_

Harry und Ron betraten die Klasse. Sie schienen froh zu sein, dass Snape noch nicht da war. Doch genau in diesem Moment tauchte er hinter den Beiden auf.

„Warum seit ihr nicht auf euren Plätzen!"

„Wir.. ähm.."

„10 Punkte Abzug für herumstreuen in der Klasse nach Unterrichtsbeginn, für jeden."

„Aber die Stunde hat doch noch nicht angefangen." Protestierte Harry.

„Die Stunde fängt dann an wenn ich es sage. Verstanden Potter? Oder wollen sie mir widersprechen?" Snapes Stimme klang mehr nach Herausforderung als nach einer Frage.

Ohne weitere Worte setzten sich die Schüler.

Malfoy konnte sich ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Doch er schaffte es. Denn im unterdrücken war er ein Meister. Das hat man ihm schon im Kindesalter beigebracht.

Sein Grinsen verschwand als er an seine Kindheit dachte. Wenn man es überhaupt so nennen kann. Doch den Gedanken verdrängte er so schnell er konnte.

Er schaute zu den Gryffindor Tischen. Alle schauten böse den Professor an. Doch nicht eine bestimmte Person. Hermine Granger. Sie schaute wie gebannt in ein Buch.

_Wie kann man nur die Außenwelt so ausblenden? Sie schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ihrem Haus Punkte_ _abgezogen wurden. Oder wollte sie es einfach nicht bemerken. Wollte sie ihre kühle Fassade aufrechterhalten wegen des Streits? Zuzutrauen wärs ihr. Gryffindors sind bekannt für ihre Sturheit._

_Eigentlich sieht sie doch ziemlich gut aus, für ein Schlammblut. Wie sie nervös auf ihren zarten Lippen kaut. Wie sich ihre karamellbraunen Augen sich stur ins Buch bohren. _

_Draco woran denkst du schon wieder. Du weißt was du zu tun hast._

Indem Moment als Malfoy sich abwenden wollte, hob die Gryffindor den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Eine kleine Schockwelle überkam ihn. Sie schien genau in sein Inneres zu sehen. Schien all seine kleinen Geheimnisse zu lüften. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

_Was passiert denn hier? Verdammt Draco. Dreh dich um. Bevor sie dich noch ausweidet. Komm schon._

Keine Sekunde später hatte er wieder diesen verächtlichen Malfoy Blick kombiniert mit dem typischen Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Als dann Snape anfing zu sprechen wendeten beide ihren Blick zum Lehrer.

„Ich will dass ihr euch diese Formel abschreibt. Und zwar ziemlich genau. Das ist ein sehr schwieriger Trank und ich glaube nicht wirklich dass viele ihn von ihnen schaffen werden. Doch wer in den letzten Jahren genau aufgepasst hat, für den dürfte es kein Problem werden. Ihr werdet ihn erst nächste Woche brauen, heute werden wir uns mit der Zusammensetzung beschäftigen. Ich hoffe für euch dass ihr auch in Kräuterkunde gut aufgepasst habt. Denn ich will dass ihr von jeder pflanzlichen Zutat jeweils die Eigenschaften aufschreibt und welche Wirkung sie hat."

Malfoy fing an zu schreiben: Gedankentrank. Gerade als er fragen wollte was das für ein Trank war. Hörte er Snapes Stimme.

„Hermine Granger, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Mich würde es nur interessieren was genau das für ein Trank ist."

„Wie sie sicherlich an der Tafel sehen, steht oben drüber ganz groß was das für ein Trank ist." Knurrte Snape ,Und wie man schon am Namen eigentlich darauf kommen kann, Gedankentrank, zwingt der Trank einen seine Gedanken laut zu denken."

,Noch Fragen? Nein dann machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Am Ende der Stunde werde ich die Blätter einsammeln und benoten"

„Aber das ist doch die erste Stunde nach den Ferien, da erinnert sich doch keiner mehr an irgendwelche Pflanzen." Flüsterte Ron zu Harry.

„20 Punkte Abzug für quatschen in der Stunde. Und noch mal 20 für Arbeitsverweigerung." Zischte der Professor.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde versuchten die Schüler aus dem Gryffindor-Haus so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Doch immer wieder fand Snape etwas wofür er Punkte abziehen konnte. Solange die Gryffindors über 100 Punkte verloren, bekamen Slytherins für nichts und wieder nichts Punkte geschenkt.

Als Malfoy die Klasse verließ, war ein Teil von ihm zufrieden, doch der andere war wütend, alles wegen ein paar Sekunden. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Wieso hatte er seine Tarnung vernachlässigt?

Zum Glück gab es heute keine gemeinsamen Stunden mit Gryffindor. Er würde es jetzt keine Sekunde in ihrer Nähe aushalten. Weiß sie jetzt vielleicht, dass er sie beobachtet hat? Wie er sie hasste. Wie konnte sie es wagen in sein aller Heiligstes zu blicken? Wieso war er so dumm gewesen und hatte ihr den Blick gewährt? Das ging keinen außer ihn was an. Er würde es ihr heimzahlen und dabei würde er bekommen was er wollte. Aber er brauchte einen Plan, einen guten Plan, und er musste Ruhe bewahren, dann würde er 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Hermine Granger wird sein sein und sie wird leiden. Ohne auf seine Gorillas zu warten verschwand er.

* * *

Jetzt haben wir einen ziemlich sauren Draco, an wem wird er wohl seine Wut auslassen? Und in welcher Form? °sabber° 

Jep, das war der dritte Teil.

Hoffentlich ist keiner enttäuscht, dass hier noch nicht viel passiert ist, aber ich brauchte diesen Übergang.

Hab so viele Ideen, kanns kaum erwarten weiter zu schreiben. Trotzdem werden wahrscheinlich die nächsten Teile (eigentlich erst die ab dem 4 Kapitel) etwas dauern, weil ich angefangen habe eine neue Geschichte zu schreiben und die ist um einiges komplizierter. Keine Angst ich werde euch nicht vernachlässigen. °Indianerehrenwort°. Aber nur wenn ihr mich auch nicht vernachlässigen werdet.


	4. Der erste Versuch

Das was sowieso niemand liest(°schmunzel°):

Oh oh oh. Jetzt hab ich schon wieder ein Kapitel für euch. °gg°

Hier kommt jetzt die Danksagung zu den Reviews: **not necessary: **mhh, ich muss sagen, das waren verdammt leckere Kekse.°dankend verbeug°. **Teddy**: bitte alles nur kein Heuler. Hier, nimm das neue Kapitel. **Kalinetrine**: Ich muss schon sagen. Auf was für Ideen du kommst. °lecker°. **HexenLady**: Du hast ja Recht. Aber kaum hab ich was geschrieben, schon will ich es veröffentlichen. Ich werde mich bessern. Dem nächsten Chappi werde ich extra viel Zeit investieren. **Sachmet**: Nicht drohen. °mit EngelsAugen anguck°. **Weltherrscherchen**: Sollte der Keks eine Erpressung sein? Hm? Gibs zu. Auf jeden Fall hats geklappt. Hier das nächste Kapitel. **Marrychan**: Schön das es dir gefällt. °heulend Schau°. **Lightmoonangel**: Weißt du, du hast 2mal dasselbe reviewt? Bessert meine Kommi-Statistik auf. °lol°.

Disclaimer: Tja, nichts hat sich verändert. Es gehört immer noch alles J. K.Rowling

Was kommt jetzt? Ach ja, ich verschwinde, und lasse euch in Ruhe lesen. Hoffe ihr habt viel Vergnügen.

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 4- der erste Versuch 

Die Lichter im Zimmer waren nicht an, trotzdem war es hell erleuchtet. Die Strahlen der Sonne schienen rein. Ein Mädchen saß völlig regungslos in einem Sessel in der nähe des Fensters und schaute auf die wehenden Blätter der Bäume.

_Er hatte mich angeschaut. Aber warum? Ich würde sagen er plant wieder was Böses._

_Doch was war das in seinen Augen?_

_War es Traurigkeit?_

_Hoffnung?_

_Schmerz?_

_Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Er ist ein Malfoy. Er hat doch alles. _

_Hermine, du interpretierst wieder zu viel rein. Das hast du dir wieder mal eingebildet. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal dich angeschaut._

_Doch._

_Und wenn schon. Vielleicht hat er sich ein paar blöde Sprüche einfallen lassen, um dich zu ärgern. _

_Aber wieso ist er dann nach der Stunde so schnell verschwunden? Er hatte doch noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen um die Gryffindors lächerlich zu machen. Und nach Zaubertränke, hatte er doch immer die besten Chancen. Besonders nach dieser Stunde._

_War er nicht ein großartiger Schauspieler? Lügen, das ist doch sein Spezialgebiet. Vielleicht hat er ja den Blick extra eingesetzt um mich zu verwirren?_

_Oder vielleicht hat es diesen Blick nicht gegeben. Das wäre ja nicht das erste mal, dass du dir heute etwas einbildest._

_Das ist sicherlich der Stress, weil heute der erste Tag ist. _

_Wieso beschäftige ich mich überhaupt damit? Ich geh jetzt in die Bibliothek. Und mache Hausaufgaben für Muggelkunde._

Langsam erhob sich die Gryffindor. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf zur Bibliothek. Wie zu Erwarten wimmelte es in den Gängen von Schülern. Alle drängelten sich aneinander vorbei, weil sie jeweils in andere Richtungen wollten. Doch als sie sich schon der Bibliothek näherte, wurde es leerer.

Gerade als sie den Raum betreten wollte, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen schreien. Es waren Ron und Harry. Weil sie keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte bewegte sie sich schneller. Doch nicht schnell genug für die Jungs, denn in Null komma nix hatten sie sie eingeholt.

„Hermine warte doch, bitte" sagte Ron.

"Nein."

„Komm schon. Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Aha, schön für dich. Weißt du überhaupt wofür"

,Ja. Bitte Hermine bleib stehen. Was ich gesagt habe tut mir wirklich Leid."

Abrupt blieb das Mädchen stehen und drehte sich zum Rotschopf.

_Er sieht wirklich aus als ob er es bereuen würde. _

„Hermine, bitte, ich war ein Dummkopf, und es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Du weißt ja, ich kann nicht lange auf jemanden von euch sauer sein." Sagte sie und lächelte die Jungs an.

Was sie ihr gleichtaten.

,Harry? Ähm." sagte Ron und machte eine Geste zur Tür, die der Schwarzhaarige sofort verstand.

„Wisst ihr, mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich ja noch was zu tun habe." Gab der Junge als Antwort zurück und verschwand bevor ihn Hermine fragen konnte wohin.

„Der hatte es ja eilig, weißt du wohin er wollte?" fragte der Lockenkopf.

,Nein. Weißt du….." fing Ron an, Ähm ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."

„Um was geht's?"

Der Junge wurde zunehmend nervöser. Sie versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen, doch er wich ihr aus. Die Gryffindor bemerkte auch, dass sein Kopf hochrot anlief.

„ Also weißt du…. Es geht… um na ja, versteh es nicht falsch….ich…ähm..du weißt ja…"

Er fing an unverständliches Zeug zu brabbeln.

, Ron? Was ist? Sag schon."

Er atmete tief durch.

„Ich.." brachte er stotternd heraus und machte ein Pause. Eine ziemlich lange Pause.

Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und nahm ihre Hand.

_Er zittert ja. _

Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen auf.

,Hermine, Ich .."

Und erlosch wieder.

„muss gehen."

Ron stürmte aus dem Raum und hinterließ eine fragenddreinschauende Hermine.

_Was war denn in den gefahren. Er benahm sich zwar öfter etwas merkwürdig, aber heute übertraf er alles was bisher war. Ich werde später noch mal mit ihm reden. Jetzt muss ich endlich zu den Hausaufgaben._

In der Bibliothek war keine Menschenseele. Die junge Hexe ging zu einem Regal und schaute sich die dicken Wälzer an.

Medihexerei , Suggestive Arithmatik , Majas dunkle Geheimnisse der Zauberei , Spezifische Pflanzen , geheime Magische Wesen , Muggel im 18 Jahrhundert … ,

Hermine nahm das letzte Buch, brachte es an ihr Lieblingstisch und fing an das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchzuschauen.

Doch kaum hatte sie das gefunden was sie suchte, setzte sich jemand neben sie. Das Mädchen erschrak, da sie niemanden erwartet hatte.

„Wusste gar nicht dass du so schreckhaft bist, Granger."

Diese Stimme würde sie überall erkennen. Und auch diese Überheblichkeit in ihr.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" Hermine hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, sich niemals von ihm in eine lange Diskussion einwickeln zu lassen.

„was ich will. Glaub mir das willst du alles gar nicht wissen." Sagte er, lehnte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ich meine was willst du von mir?" fragte sie genervt.

,Ich von dir?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie für ein Moment an.

_Wieso sieht er mich so merkwürdig an? Ist das wieder irgendein Trick von ihm? Du musst aufpassen Hermine. Wow, was für Augen. Ich habe noch nie gemerkt das Malfoy solche Augen besitzt. _

Plötzlich näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren. Vor Schreck was jetzt kommen würde, riss sie die Augen weit auf und sog scharf die Luft ein.

_Er wird doch jetzt nicht etwa._

Als er ganz nah war, drehte er sein Kopf zu Seite und las, Muggel im 18 Jahrhundert"

_Jetzt hast du dich total lächerlich gemacht. Warum sollte er dich küssen? Verdammtes Arschloch. Er hatte es bestimmt extra gemacht._

Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Jetzt machte er sie schon fertig ohne Worte.

Sie wollte ihm die Meinung sagen, doch da drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Da verflog die Wut und machte Platz für Unsicherheit.

_Er sah ziemlich sexy aus. Seine blonden Haare die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fielen. Wann hatte er eigentlich aufgehört Gel in seine Haare zu klatschen? Auf jeden Fall sieht er so viel besser aus. Und seine Lippen, die sehen so einladend aus. Von seinen Augen gar nicht zu sprechen. Ein tobender Sturm auf dem Meer. Ja der Vergleich passt. So unberechenbar wie ein Sturm und so tief wie ein Meer. Grau, das sich in das Blau mischt. Und der Geruch, der von ihm ausgeht. So wild zitronig. _

Dann ganz plötzlich berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Und vor Schreck zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Zum zweiten Mal erschrak sie innerhalb einiger Minuten.

Ein Schauer rannte ihren Rücken hinunter und es begann überall zu kribbeln.

Seine Lippen waren ganz warm und weich. Sie waren nicht aufdringlich, sondern eher schüchtern.

_Malfoy schüchtern? Malfoy küsst sie? Malfoy?_

Dann entfernte er sich von ihr und lächelte sie an. Aber es war kein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, was ansonsten sein Gesicht zierte. Es war ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Ein unsicheres noch dazu.

Hermine konnte ihn nur erstaunt anstarren. Hatte Malfoy sie gerade geküsst? Wieso hatte sie nichts dagegen getan? Und wieso war er jetzt so anders? Man könnte meinen er sein ganz anderer Mensch. Aber als er aufgetaucht war, war er doch ganz normal gewesen. Es war trotzdem merkwürdig. Wieso ist er überhaupt zu IHR gekommen? Er hatte sie auch nicht beleidigt. Er hat überhaupt nicht viel geredet. Hatte er sie wirklich geküsst? Wieso?

Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf.

,Malfoy…"

„Es tut mir Leid"

„Wie?"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Er schaute ihr wieder in die Augen. In seinem Blick spiegelte sich Reue und es bildeten sich schon beinah Tränen.

_Habe ich ihn die letzen Jahre völlig falsch eingeschätzt? Ist er nicht dieser Weiberheld, der jedes Mädchen bekommt? Waren das alles nur Gerüchte? Was ist hier bloß passiert?_

„Es ist nur so, wenn ich dich sehe verspüre ich immer den Drang dich zu küssen. Und jetzt….Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine war unsicher und wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte.

Ohne weitere Worte und ganz plötzlich stand der blonde Slytherin auf und verließ die Bibliothek mit schnellen Schritten. Sein Umhang wehte ihm hinterher.

Schon zum dritten Mal wurde Hermine ohne Erklärung hier sitzen gelassen. Und 2 Leute haben sich bisher bei ihr entschuldigt.

_Ich bin her gekommen um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und jetzt habe ich noch nicht mal angefangen. Ich mach sie an einem anderen Tag. Jetzt geh ich lieber in mein Zimmer._

_Was ist das nur für ein Tag?_

_/ \\ /\\ /\\_

Er bog um die Ecke, dann verlangsamte er sein Gang, bis er ganz anhielt. Zum Glück hatte er sich entschieden in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Er musste seine ganze Wut und sein Verlangen zügeln, um sie nicht einfach zu sich zu reißen. Das kommt später. Der Slytherin lehnte sich an die Wand und ihm entkam ein kehliges Lachen.

Doch er hörte sofort auf als er Schritte hörte.

_Wer ist das? Könnte es Granger sein? Nein, die Schritte sind viel schwerer. Aber wer sonst?_

Die Person kam genau auf den Blonden zu.

,Malfoy, Malfoy."

,Zabini"

„Glanzleistung. Denkst du wirklich sie fällt darauf rein? Sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen. Komm schon, die Tour als Unschuldslamm, nimmt dir sie doch nie ab. Und was willst du überhaupt von ihr? Es ist Hermine Granger."

„Hast du mir nachgeschnüffelt?"

„Ich war nur zufällig in der Nähe. Wenn du mein Rat haben willst. Lass die Finger von ihr."

„Ich komme bestimmt alleine klar"

„Und dann noch der süße Kuss. Du hast zwar die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft schon gehabt und ihr hast du noch nicht mal die Zunge in Hals gesteckt."

Malfoy wurde etwas sauer doch er versteckte es hinter seiner Fassade. Und fuhr mit einer kühlen Stimme fort.

„Es braucht seine Zeit. Sie ist anders. Und ich muss alles genau planen, denn ich will nicht nur ihr sondern auch diesem Weasley eins auswischen. Und zwar richtig."

„spielst du auf seinen Auftritt hin? Das war ja echt peinlich"

„Und genau das werde ich ausnutzen. Es ist doch klar, dass er in sie verknallt ist"

„Wie bist du eigentlich auf Granger gekommen? Bist du etwa die Frauen Leid?"

Blaise fing an zu Grinsen.

„Glaub mir das Schlammblut ist mehr Frau als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Tja, mein kleines Geheimnis." Sagte Malfoy und lachte innerlich auf.

* * *

Ihr seit fertig mit lesen? Ja? Sicher? Ihr habt nicht einfach runter gescrollt? Ohhh. Das ist ja lieb! 

Und wir sind schon wieder ein Kapitel weiter. Und wer weiß wann das nächste wieder kommt °heul°. Ach was rede ich denn da? Ich weiß natürlich wann das nächste kommt. °diabolisch Lach°.

Bis zum nächsten Mal. Bye Bye

Schreibt ein paar Reviews. °Huaaaaahahaha° Wer weiß vielleicht erscheint das Kapitel, wie von Zauberhand, früher als geplant. Und viel länger.


	5. Rückschlag

Klatsch und Tratsch:

Ratet was ich für euch neues habe! Genau, ein neues Kapitel.

Reviews: **Weltherrscherchen**: Ich will mich ja nicht beklagen, aber wegen dir habe ich 2 Kilo zugenommen. Du musst wissen, ich bin ein Keks-Junkie. **BlackAngel8**: Dieser Draco. Manchmal ist er nett. Manchmal ist er ein Arschloch. Manchmal ist er sonst wie. Aber er sieht immer heiß aus. **Nina-issaja**: Jaja, so was wie Draco hätte ich auch gern an der Schule °verträumtSchau°. **Not necessary**: Du liest das wahrscheinlich erst wenn du wieder da bist. Hoffe du hattest tollen Urlaub und bist erholt fürs nächste Kapitel. **HexenLady**: Hoffentlich hats nicht zu lang gedauert. Und deine Knie tun nicht so doll weh. **Monique**: Mhh Süßes Mhh. Nur her damit. **Teddy**: Ich und Angst? Niemals. °misstrauischUmschau°. Keine Heuler in der Nähe. Puh. **Kaba**: Dieser Ron, dieser Ron. Ich will ja keine Tips geben. Aber ich muss sagen er wird noch ziemliche Probleme machen °zwinker°. Aber was ist das Leben schon ohne Probleme? **Saxas**: Au, aua. Ich spüre meine Hände nicht mehr. **Caitlin**: Es geht ja schon weiter. Brauchst nicht zu betteln. Wenn ich mirs Recht überlege. Bettel ruhig weiter. Auf eine sadistische Art und Weise gefällts mir. **dramine**: Ach schon ok. Ich bin so gütig und verzeihe dir °g°. **SilS**: Ich glaube viele wollen wissen wie es weitergeht. Aber nur ich weiß es °hehe°. **Ms.Fussel**: Danke fürs Kommi. Finds toll, dass dir meine FF gefällt. **California**: Draco ist ziemlich gemein gewesen, doch das war erst seine Vorstufe. **Silver**: Diese Männer. Aber keine Angst, Hermine kann sich wehren. Nicht umsonst ist sie eine Gryffindor.

Boah, was kommt wohl jetzt? Der DISCLAIMER: Alles, wirklich alles gehört J.K.R. (langsam nervts. Einem immer wieder selbst unter die Nase zu halten, dass einem nichts gehört. °kreisch°)

Tja das wars schon wieder mit meinem Geplapper. Meine Damen und Herren: das nächste Kapitel

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 5- Rückschlag

Hermine kam gerade aus der Bibliothek da hörte sie wie sich jemand unterhielt.

,und zwar richtig… Auftritt"

Da sie die Stimmen nicht ganz verstand ging sie näher ran.

„Und…ausnutzen"

_Hermine, eigentlich solltest du nicht lauschen. Es ist sowieso schon spät und du wolltest noch mit Ron reden. _

Gerade wollte sie kehrt machen, doch da hörte sie ihren Namen.

„..von Granger."

Sie ging näherte sich noch mehr, bis sie die Sprecher erkannte. Einer von ihnen war Zabini, der andere Malfoy.

„Glaub mir das SCHLAMMBLUT ist mehr Frau als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

Sie spürte wie ein Stich ihrem Herz versetzt wurde.

_Schlammblut? Er küsst mich und dann nennt er mich Schlammblut. Ich wusste doch, dass irgendwas faul sein muss. Als ob ein Malfoy schüchtern ist. Das war alles Theater. So ein Bastard. _

„Woher weißt du das? ... Tja, mein kleines Geheimnis"

_Sein Geheimnis, Sein Geheimnis? Ich hasse ihn. Wieso habe ich mich küssen lassen? Ich wusste doch schon vorher, wie er war. Die letzten 6 Jahre hatte er mich schlecht behandelt. Er ist ein Slytherin. Seine Lebensaufgabe besteht darin Menschen zu quälen. Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich habe wahrscheinlich gar nicht gedacht. Was wäre wenn jemand vorbei gekommen wäre und mich gesehen hätte? Nicht mal dran zu denken._

_Er hatte mich mit dem Kuss überrumpelt._

Als die beiden Jungs weg waren, eilte Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Sie rannte durch die Gänge die Treppe hoch durch das Gemälde in ihr Gemach. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Das Mädchen verkroch sich in ihrem Bett.

_Wie konnte er mich nur so demütigen? Er wollte mich nur benutzen._

Sie war kurz vor den Tränen. Ihre Augen waren ganz gerötet und ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht

_Ich will nicht weinen. _

_Ich werde nicht weinen. _

_Ha, ich und weinen? _

_Ich bin eine Gryffindor. _

_Wir zeigen keine Schwäche._

Es klopfte an der Tür. Zuerst nur ganz sachte, da Hermine nicht reagierte, immer schneller und lauter. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Name gerufen.

,Herm? Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Mach auf."

Es war Harry.

Hermine stand auf und schaute in den Spiegel, denn sie wollte nicht aussehen, wie jemand, der kurz vor dem heulen war. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Aus ihrem Mantel zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich: „Vegud"

Sofort verschwanden alle Anzeichen die darauf hinweisen würden, dass sie beinah geweint hätte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Harry betrat das Zimmer. Er schien ziemlich besorgt zu sein.

„Entschuldige, ich habe geschlafen."

,Schon gut. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du so wütend zurückgekommen bist. Was war los?"

,Nichts." Antwortete sie und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.

„Das hat Ron auch behauptet. Und dann wollte er nicht mehr mit mir reden. Was immer er auch zu dir gesagt hat, du kennst ihn ja, also nimm es nicht so persönlich."

„Was? Du denkst dass Ron was getan hat? Nein."

„Ron hat nicht mit dir geredet? Mhh, merkwürdig."

„Er hatte versucht mit mir zu reden, doch dann ist er rausgestürmt, genauso wie auch du. Mir kommts langsam so vor, dass ich irgendein Faktor X besitze, der alle männlichen Geschöpfe verjagt."

„Weißt du, mir geht's genauso, nur eben umgekehrt. Mit Cho gibt's auch zurzeit Probleme." Sagte er und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihm hin,das ist ziemlich erbärmlich."

Beide seufzten und fielen rückwärts aufs Bett. Sie sahen auf den weißen Baldachin über dem Bett.

„Ich muss wirklich sagen, dass dieses Bett um einiges gemütlicher ist als meins. Und wie ist es eigentlich so in einem Einzelzimmer zu leben?"

„Naja, was soll ich denn sagen? Heute ist doch erst der erste Schultag. Es ist auf jeden Fall ruhiger"

Nach einiger Zeit fing er dann an zu sprechen: „Hermine?"

„mhh?"

„Weißt du, du hast dich verändert."

Das Mädchen schaute ihn fragend an.

„In welchem Sinne?"

„Du bist erwachsener geworden. Ich meine jetzt nicht Mental, da warst du schon allen in der ersten Klasse überlegen."

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Harry, ich glaube das war das Beste an diesem Tag."

„Was?"

„Na das hier."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

Sie lagen ein paar Minuten so da und schauten sich an. Bis Hermine merkte wie müde sie war. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und gähnte.

„Es ist schon spät und ich sollte lieber gehen." Harry streckte sich und auch ihm entkam ein Gähnen, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Ich glaube, dass irgendwann auch wir Glück haben werden." sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

„Das hoffe ich." Hermine beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Doch als sie mit den Lippen seine weiche Haut berührte und sein Duft inhalierte, konnte sie nichts gegen ihr Verlangen, ihn zu küssen, tun. Sie näherte sich immer mehr seinem Mund. Ihr Gesicht fing an den Stellen zu glühen, wo sein Atem sie traf.

Als sie seine Lippen streifte, prasselte auf einmal die Realität auf sie ein, wie ein plötzliches Gewitter, und sie zog sich zurück.

Eigentlich erwartete die 16Jährige, dass er jetzt rausstürmen würde, wie es alle taten, aber er tat es diesmal nicht. Harry blieb neben ihr sitzen und schaute den Kamin ihnen gegenüber an.

„Es ist nichts passiert." Versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

„Du hast Recht. Wir müssen es so betrachten: Wir sind die besten Freunde. Das ist nur passiert, weil wir beide deprimiert waren. Wir sollten es einfach vergessen."

„Genau, es ist nichts passiert."

„Und wir sollten es Ron nicht sagen."

Sie nickte ihm zu

„Geh jetzt. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, es ist spät."

„Gute Nacht"

„Gute Nacht"

„Und Hermine, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber."

Harry verließ das Zimmer und Hermine fiel erschöpft ins Bett. Und die Gedanken kreisten um den beinah geschehenen Kuss und um den geschehenen.

_Was ist bloß los mit mir? Was ist bloß los mit den Jungs?_

_/\\\ /\\\ /\\\_

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Hermine sehr früh die Frühstückshalle. Sie war sehr früh aufgewacht. Doch der eigentliche Grund war, dass sie weder Malfoy noch ihren besten Freunden begegnen wollte. Das die beiden noch schliefen, da war sie sich sicher. Schon die Hälfte des Problems war erledigt. Bleibt nur noch Malfoy.

Sie schaute zum Slytherintisch und musste feststellen, dass er bereits auf seinem Platz saß. Und er beobachtete sie. Er warf ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln zu.

_So ein Bastard, denkt er wirklich, dass ich drauf reinfalle? Für wie dumm muss er mich halten? Ich hasse ihn._

Hermine setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin. Wut kochte in ihr. Noch nicht mal Ron hatte es jemals geschafft sie so sauer zu stimmen. Noch nicht mal als sie Malfoy eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, war vergleichbar mit dem was sie jetzt spürte.

Ihre Laune besserte sich ein bisschen, als sie an die Ohrfeige dachte. Wie gern würde sie ihm noch mal eine verpassen. Eine? Nein gleich duzende.

Der Versuch was zu Essen scheiterte. Nichts wollte wirklich in sie rein. So entschloss sie sich etwas mitzunehmen. Sie nahm ein Brötchen, belegte es, und steckte es in ihren Umhang.

Dann verließ sie die Halle. Was hatten sie jetzt? Ach ja magische Wesen bei Hagrid.. Doch es war noch zu früh um sich dort hin zu begeben.

Vielleicht in die Bibliothek? Nein, da könnte sie jeder finden, der wollte.

In ihr Zimmer? Nein, zu gefährlich. Sie könnte ja den beiden Jungs begegnen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich gegenüber den Beiden benehmen sollte. Und Hermine hatte auch Schuldgefühle, dass sie Malfoy geküsst hatte. Sie hatte Gryffindor verraten.

Wie wäre es mit dem See? Das war gut. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde ihr gut tun.

Dort angekommen setze sich das Mädchen ins Gras. Es war schön, sich einfach mal zu entspannen und an nichts zu denken. Sie schaltete ihr Gehirn ab oder besser gesagt, versuchte es.

Das Wetter sah nicht sehr gut aus. Es müsste heute regnen, denn dicke graue Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Als sie weiterhin den Himmel betrachtete, fielen ihr Malfoys Augen ein. Einfach zum versinken.

Es war als ob es verschiedene davon gäbe. Einmal das gemeine Frettchen, dann der Heuchler, und dann fielen ihr noch viele andere Gesichter von ihm ein.

_Wer ist er wirklich?_

Eigentlich war er das alles zusammen. Eben ein Bastard. Doch der eine Blick, den er ihr in der Klasse zugeworfen hatte, hielt sie davon ab das zu glauben. Der Blick war so aufrichtig.

_Wieso denke ich schon wieder an ihn? Er wollte mich zu einer Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten machen. _

Plötzlich hört sie ein knacken hinter sich. Als Hermine sich umdrehte sah sie den blonden Slytherin auf sich zu kommen.

Und die Wut die sich für einen Augenblick gelegt hatte, war wieder da.

_Schau sich einer sein Gesicht an. Total ängstlich. Wow, Was für ein Schauspieler. Was wird er wohl jetzt sagen?_

,Hey, wie geht's?"

_Denkt er wirklich dass ich auf diese Tour reinfalle? Wie weit wird er gehen?_

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

Für einen Moment schaute er sie, wegen ihres scharfen Tones, überrascht an. Doch er fing sich schnell.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, weil ich dich geküsst habe. Doch es tut mir wirklich Leid, das habe ich doch schon gestern gesagt… Du musst wissen, dass ich dich schon immer bewundert habe."

_Er hat mich beim Vornamen genannt. Die letzten 6 Jahre war ich das Schlammblut und jetzt auf einmal war ich Hermine für ihn? Jetzt fängt er mir noch zu schmeicheln an. Der übertreibt ja richtig. Hätte ich das Gespräch gestern nicht gehört, wäre ich spätestens jetzt aufmerksam geworden. Ich werde ihm die Suppe versalzen. Es wird ihm noch Leid tun, dass er sich mit einer Gryffindor angelegt hat. Er hat mich unterschätzt. _

„ach ehrlich? Was genau bewunderst du denn an mir?"

,Besonders deine Klugheit und dein Mut."

Das Mädchen war erstaunt, dass er die Antwort so schnell parat hatte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

,Aha"

„Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um dich zu fragen, ob.." seine Stimme fing leicht an zu zittern „ du mir bei ein paar Hausaufgaben helfen könntest."

_Ich habe dich schon längst durchschaut. Und glaub mir ich werde alles andere tun als dir zu helfen._

„Natürlich. Wobei hast du denn Probleme?"

„Geschichte der Zauberei. Wie wärs wenn wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen, um 8?"

_Heute ist erst der zweite Schultag und wir hatten noch nicht mal Professor Binns. _

Sie nickte.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, doch da legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust. Erstaunt blickte er sie an. Dann setzte sie sich genau vor ihn und drückte ihn ins Gras. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu, bis sie über ihm war.

Sie merkte, dass er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. _Das Grinsen wird dir vergehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin._

Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie unter sein Shirt. Dann kam sie seinem Gesicht gefährlich nah. Sie sah in seine Augen und drohte sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

_Nein Hermine, du hast ein Plan zu erfüllen. Schau ihm nicht in die Augen, dann wird alles klappen. Aber diese Augen sie sind… sie sind unbeschreiblich._

Als sie seine Hände an ihrem Po spürte, fing es an überall zu kribbeln.

Hermine wand sich von seinem Gesicht ab und sah nach vorn. War da Jemand? Lehnte sich dieser Jemand an ein Baum? Ja, verdammt. Wer war das? Doch nicht etwa Harry oder Ron? Bitte nicht.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, kam die Gestalt etwas aus dem Schatten des Baumes, so das sie sehen konnte wer es war.

Das Mädchen war beruhigt. Es war Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

_Malfoy ich werde dich fertig machen, ich werde dich erniedrigen, und zwar vor deiner ganzen Sippe._

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Brüsten Er fing an die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Dann streifte er es ihr mit samt ihrem Umhang ab.

Hermine merkte, dass er noch völlig bekleidet war und sie halbnackt auf seinem Schoß saß. Gar nichts lief nach Plan.

Sie zog ihn zu sich, so, dass auch er saß. Dann schob sie sein Mantel von den Schultern, dabei knabberte sie sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen. Schon wieder strömte ihr sein zitroniger Geruch entgegen. Wie kann man nur so unwiderstehlich riechen? Plötzlich hatte sie ein Geistesblitz. Der Geruch im Bad und dieser waren total identisch. Wie konnte das sein? Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er… Er war doch nicht etwa… War das das Geheimnis von dem er sprach?

_Oh, bei Merlin. Er hatte mich nackt gesehen. Er hatte mich beobachtet. So ein widerliches, kleines Arschloch. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hatte vor die Strafe milder ausfallen zu lassen, doch glaub mir daraus wird nichts._

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine Zunge auf ihrem Dekolleté spürte. Hermine warf den Kopf zurück in den Nacken und fing an lauter zu atmen. Dann wanderten seine Finger zu ihrem Rücken und wollten ihr den BH ausziehen.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Blaise, der immer noch am Baum lehnte und dem Treiben zusah. Er nickte ihr wissend zu. Wusste er was sie vorhatte?

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, zog sie Malfoy das Shirt aus und verhinderte so, dass er ihren BH auszog. Für 'nen Moment blieb ihr der Atem weg. War das wirklich Malfoy auf dem sie saß? Muskelstränge waren über seinen ganzen Bauch verteilt. Sie drückte ihn wieder ins Gras und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Bauch. Sie machte aber nicht halt, sondern fuhr mit ihrer Hand weiter, über seinen Schritt. Sie fühlte dass etwas hartes sich dagegen presste.

_Er wird ja schnell hart_

Hermine flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Entspann dich und schließ die Augen."

Er machte was ihm gesagt wurde.

Ihre Hände spielten mit seinen Haaren. _So samtweich _

Sie fuhr mit der Zunge nur flüchtig über sein Hals, aber beim Bauch blieb sie desto länger. Sie leckte über seine Brustwarzen und bis dann rein.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

Neugierde wurde in ihr geweckt. Wie reagierte er wohl auf andere Sachen?

Ihre Zunge ging weiter runter und kam dann bei seinem Bauchnabel an wo sie dann viele kleine Kreise drum herum zog. Dabei lies sie sein Gesicht keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

_Er fühlt sich so gut unter mir an. _

Dann kam sie an seinem Hosenrand an. Und während sie dort ein paar Küsse verteilte, versuchte sie gleichzeitig seine Hose zu öffnen.

Hermine merkte dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und anfing sich anzuspannen.

Als es ihr endlich gelang den Gürtel aufzubekommen, musste sie innerlich lachen.

_Gleich_

Hermine fasste an den Seiten seine Hose und zog sie an ihm langsam runter. Sein Atem wurde lauter. Und er lag nur noch mit einer schwarzen samt Shorts bekleidet vor ihr.

_Es ist soweit. Kleines Verwöhntes Frettchen._

Plötzlich traf Malfoy ein Blitz. Vollkommen entsetzt riss er die Augen auf.

„WAS?"

Hermine zog sich ihre Bluse und den Umhang wieder an. Dann sammelte sie auch seine Sachen auf.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Ich habe einen kleinen Zauber gesprochen. Dein Körper wird wohl einige Zeit paralysiert bleiben. Und deine Sachen nehme ich mit. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie gestohlen werden, besonders nicht der Zauberstab."

„Wieso tust du mir das an? Ich dachte du magst mich."

Hermine lächelte ihn schadenfroh an.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy tu doch nicht so nett. Hälts du mich für so bescheuert, dass ich dich nicht durchschauen würde? °Hermine, ich habe schon immer deine Klugheit und dein Mut bewundert° oder °immer wenn ich dich sehe, will ich dich küssen°. Du hasst mich genauso wie ich dich hasse. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Hast du das Gespräch von mir und Zabini belauscht?" fragte er dann misstrauisch und aus seiner Rolle gelöst.

„Und wenn schon. Ich hätte es auch so raus gefunden"

„Das glaubst auch nur du. Bevor du es wusstest, hattest du auch kein Problem damit dich küssen zu lassen"

„Du hast mich überrumpelt."

Er guckte sie missbilligend an. „Du willst mich doch. Ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt. Und sag nicht dass du den Kuss nicht herbeigesehnt hattest."

„Glaub mir du bist die letzte Person zu der ich mich sehnen werde. Und so gut küsst du gar nicht."

„Oh Madam hat ja auch soo viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Und noch dazu war das nicht mal ein richtiger Kuss. Ich wollte bloß die kleine Granger nicht erschrecken." Sagte er zynisch.

Sie wurde sauer, doch dann dachte sie an die Situation. ER liegt hier mit einem Ständer nur mit einer Boxer-Shorts bekleidet.

„Du fällst schnell wieder in deine alte Rolle zurück."

Ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen sagte er: „Weißt du Granger, ich muss leider zugeben, dass du ziemlich heiß aussiehst. Egal ob unter der Dusche oder auf mir."

Hermines Gesicht begann zu glühen. Sie wusste nicht aus Wut oder aus Scham. Was dachte er sich dabei? Merkt er nicht in welcher Lage er sich gerade befindet? War es ihm wichtiger, ihr irgendwelche dummen Sprüche an Kopf zu werfen?

„So weit ich weiß haben wir jetzt, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und Hagrid hatte mir erzählt, dass er uns ein paar Tierchen aus dem See zeigen wollte. Ich sollte mich beeilen sonst komme ich zu spät." Zischte sie ihm zu.

„Du willst mich also einfach hier liegen lassen?" fragte er mit verführerischer Stimme und schaute zuerst an sich runter dann musterte er sie.

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Konnte sich nicht abwenden. Als ob ein Zauber auf ihr lag. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf seine Zunge, die sich quälend langsam über seine Lippen bewegte. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer.

Sie ging wieder auf ihn zu, wobei sie darauf achten musste, ein Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen um nicht umzukippen.

Als Hermine das erfolgreich hinter sich hatte, kniete sie sich neben ihn. Mit ihren Fingern strich sie erst eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann fuhr sie über seine Stirn zu den Wangen bis zu der Halsbeuge und wieder hoch. Sie achtete dabei den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Seine Augen waren erfüllt mit Begehren. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen.

„Psst"

Sie näherte sich ihm, bis sie den Atem des jeweils Anderen spürten. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Mund legte diese auf seiner nackten Brust ab. Sie spürte sein Herz, das heftig dagegen schlug. Er schloss seine Augen.

Kurz vor bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen machte sie halt.

„Malfoy …"

„mhhhh?" schnurrte er ihr zu.

„Ich kann auch spielen."

Nach diesen Worten stand Hermine auf und verließ den Platz in Richtung Hogwarts.

* * *

So schnell kanns gehen. Gerade erst angefangen zu lesen und schon vorbei. 

Da die Schule wieder angefangen hat habe ich nun noch weniger Zeit zum Schreiben. Höchstens am Wochenende. Aber wer will schon am Wochenende trostlos vor dem PC sitzen?

Wisst ihr wenn man ein paar Reviews zum lesen hat, macht es die Zeit viel erträglicher. Und ich könnte mich dazu hinraffen am Wochenende oder nach der Schule, nach den Hausaufgaben, nach dem Lernen weiter zuschreiben.

Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen °von der Seite anschau°, und ihr seid nicht zu ungeduldig bis zum nächsten.


	6. Irrtümer

Entschuldigung:

Oh hey, also schon ziemlich lange her. Ja, ich weiß ich weiß habe mich lange nicht gemeldet. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen habe ich auch keine Rechtfertigung dafür. Ich hoffe nur ihr seit nicht allzu böse °Schmollmund +Augenklimper°. Ich hab mich aber extra heute hingesetzt und den ganzen Tag getippt. Und dies ist sozusagen meine Halloween-Überraschung für euch.

DANKE für all die lieben Kommis! Habe jetzt nicht einzeln auf alle geantwortet, weil ich dieses Kappi so schnel wie möglich veröffentlichen wollte. °nochmals Augenklimper°

Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich das immer wieder schreibe.--> Disclaimer: Meins? Ähm… nix. J.K.R. .. ähm... ja alles.

Ok, will euch nich länger aufhalten. Hier kommt das langersehnte nächste Kapitel.

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 6- fatale Irrtümer

Hermine verließ schnell den Platz, wo Malfoy lag. Sie konnte ihn immer noch fluchen hören. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid, doch er hatte es verdient. Das einzige Problem dass sie hatte, waren seine Klamotten und sein Zauberstab, die sie immer noch in ihren Händen trug. Was sollte sie damit machen? Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr es in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Sie musste es verstecken. Aber wo?

Sie war schon beinah an Hagrids Hütte angekommen, da sah sie, dass die ersten Schüler schon eintrafen. Harry und Ron waren auch darunter. Keinesfalls durften ihre Freunde sie sehen. Wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie Malfoys Sachen bei sich trug? Vielleicht mit der Wahrheit? Sie würden nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln.

Die braunhaarige Hexe schaute sich um und erblickte ein paar Büsche. Die müssten für den Anfang ausreichen. Schnell ging sie zu einem besonders großen und schmiss die Sachen unachtsam rein. Dann eilte sie zu ihren Gryffindor-Kameraden.

Dort angekommen, wurde sie sofort ausgefragt, warum sie nicht zum Essen erschienen war. Und warum sie so durcheinander aussah.

Doch bevor sie überhaupt was sagen konnte, wurde sie von Harry und Ron weggezogen.

„Hermine, geht's dir gut?" fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Die beiden Jungs musterten sie misstrauisch, aber hackten nicht weiter nach.

Dann ergriff wieder Ron das Wort: „Wisst ihr warum Hagrid, sich so viel Zeit lässt? Eigentlich ist er doch immer der Erste, der erscheint."

Da er keine Antwort erhielt, versuchte er es noch mal.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam. Hat ihn einer von euch im Zug oder beim Essen eigentlich gesehen?" fragte er und schaute seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine, die versucht hatte sich aus dem Gespräch raus zuhalten, konnte jetzt nicht einfach schweigen. Auch wenn sie keine Lust hatte zu reden.

„Ja ich." Sagten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig. Wobei Harry sie verdutzt anschaute.

„Wo hast du ihn denn gesehen?" fragte er dann hastig.

„Ich war in der Winkelgasse, als Hagrid mir über den Weg lief. Er hatte mir von seinen Ideen für den Unterricht erzählt. Aber er hatte sich wirklich merkwürdig benommen. Er war irgendwie aufgewühlt."

„Das liegt daran, dass er zurzeit in Frankreich ist. Bei einer gewissen Halbriesin." Sagte dann Harry.

„Neein! Wieso denn? Und woher weißt du das?" fragte der Rotschopf erstaunt.

„Gestern, nachdem ich bei Hermine war, habe ich einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Das Ministerium hat ihn dazu verdonnert eine 2 wöchige Ausbildung an einer unserer Partnerschulen zu machen. Und er hat sich Bauxbatons ausgesucht." Erklärte Harry.

„Aber wer wird dann den Unterricht machen?" Wunderte sich Hermine.

„Das stand nicht in dem Brief, aber wir werden es bestimmt gleich sehen." Antwortete der Junge mit der Narbe.

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

_Was ist hier passiert? Gerade noch lief alles nach Plan und dann das hier. Ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass diese Hexe etwas vorhat. _

_In ihren Augen funkelte wilde Entschlossenheit. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Ich hätte es erkennen müssen. Ich hätte sie von Anfang an nicht unterschätzen dürfen. _

_Blaise. Er hatte mich doch gewarnt. Aber wer hätte gleich an so was gedacht?_

Der Slytherin versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er rührte sich kein Zentimeter. Er musste hier weg, bevor die ganze Klasse hier auftauchen würde um die Tiere im See zu bestaunen, und stattdessen einen beinah vollkommen ungekleideten Draco Malfoy vorfinden würde.

_Sie hat mich einfach hier liegen lassen. Noch nie hatte mich jemals Jemand einfach so liegen lassen. Und auch noch niemand hatte mich jemals so scharf gemacht. Was hat sie an sich, das mich so anturnt? Ist es der Reiz, eine verbotene Frucht zu pflücken? _

_Ihre Idee war gar nicht so schlecht für eine Gryffindor. Sie war sogar ziemlich gut. Diese Granger steckt voller Überraschungen. Das könnte noch interessant werden. Ich habe vielleicht die erste Runde verloren, doch das Spiel geht weiter. Wie beim Quidditch. Ich habe zwar ein paar Gegentore kassiert, aber der goldene Schnatz fliegt immer noch frei herum. Und den werde ich bekommen._

Draco hörte Schritte hinter sich. Hatte die Stunde etwa angefangen? Nein das kann nicht sein. Oder doch? Wie lange lag er hier schon?

Dann stellte sich jemand hinter ihn. Es war nur eine Person.

Er versuchte die Gestalt in sein Blickwinkel zu bekommen, doch dass misslang ihm. Wer konnte das sein? Doch nicht etwa Granger?

Er musste grinsen. Seine Versteifung, die sich beinah gelöst hatte, verhärtete sich wieder und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Es schlug immer schneller und heftiger.

„Du kriegst wohl nicht genug von mir?" sagte der Slytherin, wobei er sich stark beherrschen musste um nicht seine Erregung und Aufregung zu offenbaren. Er wollte ihr nicht zeigen, dass sie es schaffte ihn so aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Dann wurden seine Sachen und auch der Zauberstab neben ihn ins Gras geworfen.

„Ich wusste dass du mich nicht einfach liegen lassen würdest."

Doch niemand antwortete.

_Wieso antwortet sie nichts? Was für ein Spielchen treibt sie schon wieder? _

„Granger?"

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

_Wird er sauer sein? Auf jeden Fall. Soll er doch. Er hat es verdient. Er hatte mich belogen. Ich habe ihn aber auch belogen. Er hat versucht mich reinzulegen. Ich _habe_ ihn reingelegt. Aber erst nachdem er es versucht hatte. _

„Hermine!"

Das Mädchen schreckte auf und schaute ihre beiden besten Freunde fragend an, da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte um was es ging.

„In letzter Zeit bist du irgendwie nie anwesend. Was ist bloß los mit dir?" fragte Ron.

_Malfoy ist los._

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab nur so viel um die Ohren. Die ganzen neuen Fächer und Lehrer. Ich muss noch so viel lernen. Und die ganze Zeit muss sich an diesen Gedankentrank denken. Ich hab noch nicht mal die Hausaufgaben dazu gemacht…" versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Stopp, es ist doch erst der zweite Tag. Du solltest dich lieber entspannen, solange es noch geht. Wie wärs wenn wir drei Heute nach Hogsmeade gehen?" unterbrach sie der Rotschopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab wirklich viel zu tun."

Da ergriff Harry das Wort:„Ach komm schon. Wir bleiben auch nicht lange."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, aber ihr fiel keine Ausrede ein. So gab sie sich geschlagen. „Einverstanden, gehen wir später nach Hogsmead."

Als sie das sagte, lächelte sie dabei zuerst Harry dann Ron an.

Beide schienen zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein, da sie wieder anfingen über irgendwelchen banalen Themen zu reden.

Am Anfang schaffte sie es noch zuzuhören, doch schon nach einigen Minuten drifteten ihre Gedanken ab.

_Wieso muss er nur so gut aussehen? Womit hat er das verdient? Er ist ein Teufel, mit dem Gesicht eines Engels._

_Wie wird er wohl versuchen die Situation zu erklären? Die Wahrheit wird er nicht sagen. Oder vielleicht doch? Ich würde alles verlieren was mir wichtig ist. Aber würde ein Malfoy jemals zugeben, dass er bei einem Schlammblut abgeblitzt ist? Nein. Egal welche Genugtuung es ihm bringen würde mich leiden zusehen, da sind die Konsequenzen für ihn viel schlimmer. Aber was ist wenn er sich rächen will? Er wird nicht wieder den Fehler machen mich zu unterschätzen._

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihm helfen und den Zauber von ihm nehmen? Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach dort liegen lassen?_

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

„Verdammt noch mal, sag doch was."

Als ihm immer noch keiner antwortete stieg Panik in ihm auf. Wenn es nicht Hermine war, wer konnte es dann sein?

Aber wer sagt, dass es nicht Hermine war? Vielleicht erlaubt sie sich einfach ein Spaß?

Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung was passieren würde, also lauschte er den Geräuschen, und vielleicht konnte er dann daraus schließen wer hinter ihm stand. Doch das einzige was er vernahm war das zwitschern der Vögel.

Doch ganz plötzlich hörte er ein Gemurmel. Und kurz darauf spürte er wie Hermines Zauber langsam aber sicher nachließ. Jetzt konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Natürlich wollte als erstes sehen wer ihn von diesem Zauber befreit hatte und gleichzeitig so geheimnisvoll getan hatte.

Er stellte sich, immer noch ein bisschen benommen vom Fluch, hin und drehte sich um.

Malfoy, der sonst immer eine Antwort parat hatte, blieb vollkommen still, doch seine Augen verrieten Entsetzten.

/\\\ /\\\ /\\\

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen inzwischen auf dem Gras. Der Vertretungslehrer verspätete sich schon mehr als 10 Minuten.

Um sie herum waren viele Schüler die sich darüber unterhielten, wer die Vertretung für Hagrid sein würde. Jemand behauptete sogar dass Dumbeldor höchstpersönlich den Unterricht übernehmen würde. Doch das hielten viele für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Als Ron sich umsah bemerkte er, dass jeder Schüler mit Ausnahme von Draco Malfoy anwesend war. Viele wären nur zu gern gegangen, doch keiner traute sich in Anbetracht, dass der Vertretungslehrer vielleicht Dumbeldor sein könnte.

Pansy lief die ganze Zeit umher und schaute ab und zu unter Steinen nach, als ob sie dort ihren Liebsten Malfoy finden würde.

Der rothaarige ergärte sich, weil Malfoy nicht da war. Alle Slytherins bewunderten ihn jetzt noch mehr, da er sich getraut hatte einfach zu verschwinden, obwohl der Schulleiter eventuell die Unterrichtsstunde übernehmen würde.

_Hat denn keiner bemerkt, dass er erst gar nicht aufgetaucht ist? Die sind doch alle …._

Doch das war nicht wirklich der Grund warum Ron so wütend war. Es lag eher an einem Mädchen. An seiner besten Freundin, Hermine, die gerade neben ihm saß und über ein Witz von Harry lachte.

Jedes Mal wenn sie Harry auch nur ansah, fühlte er wie in sein Bauch ein Messer gerammt wurde. Und es hatte keine scharfe Klinge, die einfach in ihn gleiten würde. Nein, es war ne alte, stumpfe Klinge. Die gleich die ganze Haut mit aufriss.

_Wieso hatte sie vorhin, als ich sie gefragt habe ob wir nach Hogsmead gehen, abgelehnt? Aber als Harry sie gefragt hat, war sie einverstanden? Läuft vielleicht was zwischen den Beiden? Kann das sein? Nein! Oder doch? Nein! Ich wüsste davon. Und Harry weiß was ich für Hermine empfinde. Er würde mir das nie antun. Aber sagt man nicht auch: im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt? Aber so einer ist Harry nicht. Oder vielleicht doch? Die Beiden benehmen sich schon die ganze Zeit total Merkwürdig._

„Ron ist was mit dir?" fragte ihn Harry.

„Was soll mit mir sein?" antwortete er bissig, wobei er Harry genau im Auge behielt. Wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.

„Ron..." fing Harry an.

Doch Ron wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Er wollte nichts aus diesem verlogenen Mund hören. Er hatte es Leid so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Er erhebte sich und wollte gehen. Es wäre ihm auch gelungen, hätte nicht Jemand im selben Moment hinter ihm gestanden.

Mit voller Wucht knallte er gegen die Person hinter ihm. Wobei Beide von den Beinen gerissen wurden und auf dem Boden landeten.

Wütend funkelte er sein Gegenüber an. Doch mindestens genauso wütend wurde Ron angestarrt.

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?" fuhr Ron ihn an.

„Du bist gegen mich geknallt und nicht umgekehrt." Antwortete ihm Blaise Zabini.

Ron wollte gerade was erwidern, als er sah wie Blaise Hermine musterte. Und als er sich zu seiner Freundin drehte, merkte er, dass auch sie ihn anschaute.

_Er etwa auch? _

Als keiner was sagte, ergriff Blaise das Wort: „Du hast ein paar Knöpfe verwechselt." Nach diesen Worten entfernte er sich von dem goldenem Trio.

Zuerst begriff Ron nicht was der Slytherin gemeint hatte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermines Bluse, die vorhin vom Umhang verdeckt gewesen war. Und tatsächlich waren 3 Knöpfe falsch gemacht.

Ihr Gesicht lief rosa an. Und sie murmelte: „Bin heut.. stressiger Tag… hätte bemerken müssen… verschlafen… Zuspätkommen."

Ron konnte und wollte keine Minute länger in ihrer Nähe verbringen.

_Zuerst Harry, dann Blaise. Blaise, ein Slytherin. Wie kann sie nur. Verdammt noch mal, wie kann sie nur? _

Er sprang auf die Beine und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude. Und diesmal stand keiner hinter ihm. So schnell er konnte lies er seine Freunde sitzen. Ron rannte praktisch zur Schule. Es war als würde er fliehen. Von seinen Freunden. Von einem grausamen Albtraum.

Als er außer Hörweite war lies er ein Wutschrei verlauten.

_Harry, Blaise und wer kommt wohl als nächstes? Vielleicht ja Malfoy. _

Er musste lachen.

_Was für ne dumme Idee. Malfoy. Hermine wäre der letzte Mensch, der sich auf Malfoy einlassen würde._

Sein Lachen verstumm, seine Wut verging und eine Leere machte sich in ihm breit.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich schuldig. Wie konnte er so was überhaupt denken? Er hatte auch kein Recht wütend auf Herm oder Harry zu sein. Es ging ihn ja eigentlich nicht an was Hermine mit wem machte.

Als er endlich in der Schule ankam, beschloss Ron nicht mehr an sie zu denken. Doch immer wieder schlich sich ein Gedanke in sein Kopf.

_Sie liebt mich nicht. _

* * *

So viele Fragen und nur ich kenne die Antwort °fieseLache°.

Diesmal hab ichs mal aus Rons POV versucht. Und ich gestehe es hat mir Spaß gemacht ihn ein bissl zu quälen.

Hoffe ihr seid nicht zu sauer auf mich und hinterlässt ein Kommi pour moi. Aber wenn nicht, auch gut, aber wie schon gesagt, es gibt sooo viele Fragen z.B. „wer hat Draco befreit?" Tja das würdet ihr wohl gern wissen.

Soll ich euch was sagen? Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es. °gg°


	7. Der zweite Versuch

Der Versuch die Menschen süchtig zu machen

Hi, ich versuche mich diesmal kurz zu fassen (oder so was in der Art)

Disclaimer: °ruhigatmen° JKR hat alle Rechte. °austick° & °alleskurz&kleinschlag°

Da ich letztes Mal nicht auf die Kommis geantwortet hab, hole ich das jetzt doppelt wieder nach. Kann lang werden. Deswegen wünsch ich allen Schwarzlesern jetzt schon Spaß beim lesen. Tja es gibt manchmal Vorteile kein Kommi dazulassen.  habe ich das gerade gesagt? Noch ein Beweis, dass ich total irre bin. °aufdenBodenwerf&schrei°

K5) **Kalinetrine**: Ja, Meister °weiterschreib° **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: 1)vielleicht nicht sofort, aber sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen. 2)Stimmt schon, aber ich bin eine besonders faule.°schmunzel° **KabaKakau**: Wer jemanden verarscht muss eben auf eine Gegenreaktion gefasst sein. Eigentlich ist es eine Kettenreaktion oder nennt man so was Teufelskreis? Da würde ja meine Story kein ende finden°g° **teddy172**: sollen das Drohungen sein? Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass sich die Autorin zu Tode erschreckt und nie wieder weiter schreiben kann?°gg° **SilS**: Keks aufgegessen °gierignacheinemneuemausschau°. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es nur passiert ist, weil die beiden deprimiert waren? War das grad ein Tip? Hmm wer weiß, ich kann nicht sagen, denn ich bin ja irre °hysterischlach° **Silverm**: geil wird's auf jeden Fall°zwinker° **Monique**: das war erst der Anfang, die fiesen Sachen kommen erst °g° **Saxas13**: Danke für deine verständnisvollen Worte °Tränen in den Augen°. Und wie sich Draco revangiert wird schon bald aufgeklärt. °hechl° **ichbear**: mal sehen wem Hermines Herz zufällt ;))

**HexenLady**: Du weißt gar nicht was mein Herz für ein Freudensprung gemacht hat, als ich gelesen hab wie aufgeregt du auf das nächste Kapitel warst. °durchGegendhüpf° **notnecessary**: freu mich das Jemand meine Story kurz vor 1 Uhr morgens liest. Und nicht vor Langweile umkippt. °Medalieüberreich° **applegreen**: Ich glaub der Spieß wird sich noch öfters umdrehen. Das macht doch die Story erst so richtig spannend. Hihi **Fussel**: das mit Hagrid hat sich ja erledigt °schmoll° **Trory**: °zurückgrins° **Matamy**: Manchmal muss man die Leute zu ihrem Glück eben zwingen. °g° **Weltherrscherchen**: Karotte klingt gut, aber Keks besser ;) **DracOsGirl**: diese Hermine, wer hätte gedacht das sie sich mal so entwickelt? Wer weiß was noch aus der wird. Die Jugend heut zu Tage °Kopfschüttel° **Lightmoon**: habe mich auch bemüht **milka**: Ich glaube ich wäre Draco wohl auch sofort verfallen gewesen. Aber wer kann das einem verübeln? Er ist doch einfach so zensiert **Slytheringirl91**: das wird's sich noch herausstellen, wäre es nicht langweilig wenn ich's jetzt schon sagen würde? **Zizou**: Hör bloß nicht auf weiter brav Reviews zuschreiben. Ich wette ansonsten würde es noch länger dauern. Und das willst du doch nicht verantworten? °g°

K6)**HexenLady**: fallen wir wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück? Ja es geht ja schon WEITER °g° **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: ich brauche immer eine halbe Ewigkeit dein Namen hinzuschreiben. Das ist eine interessante Frage die du stellst. Sogar sehr interessant. Sagen wir mal so, wenn ich Nein antworten würde wäre es eine Lüge. Reicht das aus? **Weltherrscherchen**: Na klar geht's weiter. Ich würde mir eher sorgen machen, ob die Geschichte ein Ende findet, denn mir schwirren noch keine passenden Ideen im Kopf rum. **QueenGirl**: dass ich weiterschreibe ist klar. Aber dass mit dem schnell wird schon ein wenig problematischer. °g° **DracOsgirl**: wie es scheint kann sie es nicht nur, sondern tut es auch. Über die Jugend heut zu Tage haben wir ja schon geredet °g° **Saxas13**: Und ich muss mich bei dir wohl schon wieder entschuldigen, denn wahrscheinlich musst du jetzt wieder alles noch mal lesen °süßestesLächelnaufsetzt°. Hoffe dieses Chap ist Entschuldigung genug. **Sionnach**: Danke für das Beta Angebot. Vielleicht komm ich drauf zurück, da meine derzeitige in diesen Ferien verreist. Dann würdest du ja das 8 Kapitel vor allen anderen lesen. Nimm dich in Acht vor anderen BetaLesern °gg° **Julä**: Kapitel? hmm.. sagen wir mal so: ich hab ein paar Ideen, die ich noch einbringen will, wenn meine Quellen erschöpft sind, dann endet auch die Story. °g° stimmt schon mit den anderen Tussen, aber er hat sich Hermine immer nur als Bücherwurm vorgestellt und plötzlich sieht er, dass sie noch viel mehr draufhat. **Not necessary**: schneller updaten hat wohl schon wieder nicht geklappt. °engelsblickeinsetzt° **calista**: In diesem Kapitel wird aufgeklärt wer ihn befreit hat ;)) **(P)Sophie**: Spielen ist immer gut. Denn die Regeln eines Spiels können von Zeit zu Zeit variieren. **Iffi**: du brauchst nicht zu betteln, ich aktzeptiere auch wenn du mich mit Süßem bestichst°g° **Wyna**: Danke Danke und glaub mir Ihr/du werdet schon sehr bald erfahren wie es weitergeht. Musst nur ein paar Zeilen runterscrollen°g° **SilS**: prekäre Situationen zwischen Ron und Malfoy wird es wohl noch viele geben °winkmitdemZaunfahl?° **Silver m**: Am besten liest du einfach weiter. Weil das sind echt viele Fragen °g°

Puh, ich glaub das war länger als der ganze nachfolgende Text.

Viel Spaß beim lesen ;)))

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Der zweite Versuch

_Sie hatte ihren Spaß. Jetzt bin ich dran. Denkt sie ehrlich sie kann mich einfach nackt am See liegen lassen? Es macht zwar das Spiel um einiges interessanter, wenn sie sich sträubt, aber wieso verdammt noch mal musste sie mich lähmen? _

Draco betrat den Platz wo all die Schüler im Gras saßen. Sofort erblickte er Hermine, die neben Harry saß. Und irgendwie schien die Stimmung zwischen den beiden ziemlich angespannt zu sein. Und auch das Wiesel fehlte.

Was natürlich nicht fehlte, war das unverkennbare Gekreische von Pansy. Das, desto näher er kam, zunehmend an Lautstärke gewann.

„Draco, Draco, wo hast du gesteckt? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass dir etwas …" schrie ihm Pansy entgegen. Was natürlich niemand überhörte. Und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

Natürlich hätte er sich unter anderen Umständen über diese Aufmerksamkeit gefreut. Aber seine Haare waren durcheinander, seine Kleider zerknittert und innerlich war er nur damit beschäftigt, wie man es der Gryffindor heimzahlen konnte. Jetzt hatte er sogar noch mehr Gründe es ihr heimzuzahlen.

Stur und unbeachtet der Blicke ging er zur Slytherinrunde, die abseits aller anderen saß. Jeder der auch nur sein Mund aufmachte um eine Frage hervorzubringen, wurde von Draco mit einem scharfem Blick fixiert, der soviel besagte wie: Nur ein Wort und dein Leben endet früher als du es geplant hattest.

Doch eine Person schien seine Blicke zu missdeuten oder einfach zu ignorieren.

„Mein armer Drache, was ist denn mit dir geschehen? Du siehst ziemlich durcheinander aus. Wo warst du..." doch bevor Pansy auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, richtete Malfoy sein Zauberstaub auf sie. Gerade als er ein Fluch aussprechen wollte, hörte er eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Nana, ich würde das an ihrer Stelle lassen, ansonsten …"

/\/\/\

(5 Minuten vorher)

Draco klopfte seine Sachen ab. Sie mussten in irgendeinem Busch gelegen haben, denn überall klebten Blätter.

Ihm fielen keine Worte ein, die er zu seinem Befreier sagen konnte. Und überhaupt brauchte er eine Ausrede, warum er fastnackt und gelähmt am See gelegen hat. Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass es egal war was er erzählen würde. Denn er hatte laut und deutlich Granger gesagt, als die Person hinter ihm stand.

_Was wird wohl jetzt passieren? Werde ich Ärger bekommen? Wird Granger Ärger bekommen?_

„Mister Malfoy könnten sie mir das bitte erklären?"

Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Keine Lüge würde ihm helfen. Er müsste die Wahrheit sagen.

Oder auch nicht. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Natürlich Professor"

/\/\/\

„Nana, ich würde das ihrer Stelle lassen, ansonsten bin ich gezwungen Slytherin wegen ihnen _noch mal_ 50 Punkte abzuziehen"

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler war sowieso schon bei den beiden Unterhaltenden. Doch jetzt horchten auch die letzten auf. In den meisten Gesichtern spiegelte sich Überraschung wieder, bei manchen auch Wut.

Aber in einem Angst. Pure Angst. Und zwar in dem von Hermine Granger. Hatte er vielleicht verraten was am See gelaufen war?

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicherlich was das letzte Mal geschah als sie mit _diesem Zauberstab_ ein Fluch aussprechen wollten?" sagte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin wobei er einige Worte gezielt betonte.

Ja, Draco erinnerte sich. Und das war alles Grangers Schuld.

Professor Snape wartete erst gar nicht eine Antwort ab und verkündete allen Schülern, dass der Unterricht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe für die nächsten 2 Wochen unterbrochen wird und sie stattdessen Zaubertränke haben werden.

Natürlich waren alle aus dem Haus Gryffindor aufgeregt, aber keiner traute sich was zu sagen. Denn in der letzten Stunde hatte Snape ihnen so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass die Aussicht auf den Pokal so ziemlich unmöglich war. Und wenn man überlegt, dass er einem Schüler aus seinem Haus, nicht irgendeinem sondern seinem Lieblingsschüler, 50 Punkte abzog, dann könnte schon der leiseste mucks von Seiten Gryffindor den Todesstoß bedeuten.

„Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet."

/\/\/\

„Snape hat seinem eigenem Haus 50 Punkte abgezogen. 50! Malfoy muss echt was Schlimmes angestellt haben. Wofür einer von uns wahrscheinlich von der Schule verwiesen worden wäre." Sagte ein Gryffindor Schüler auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Hermine lauschte den Worten ihrer Mitschüler nur mit halbem Ohr. Aber ihr Kopf arbeitete mit 100 Prozent.

_Snape würde ihm doch nicht so viele Punkte abziehen, nur weil er nackt im Gras lag? Nein, es muss was passiert sein. Aber was?_

„Noch nie hat der Hauslehrer von Slytherin so was getan!" erzählte wieder jemand.

„Ich glaube wir haben jetzt echte Chancen nicht die letzten beim Hauspokal zu werden." Scherzte Harry bitter.

Hermine sah ihn verständnisvoll an, doch er wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Ich geh nachsehen wie es Ron geht." Sagte Harry kalt als er den Eingangsflur von Hogwarts betrat.

„Ich sollte wohl mitkommen und …"

„Hermine, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich finde du solltest nicht mitkommen. Ich weiß nicht was zwischen dir und, und du weißt schon… vorgefallen ist. Du bist schlau genug um deine Partner selber wählen, aber Blaise? Ein Slytherin?"

„Nichts ist vorgefallen" entgegnete sie ihm mit schriller Stimme.

Harry schaute sie abschätzend an und sagte „Auch wenn ich dir glaube, so gilt das nicht für Ron" doch seine Stimme klang nicht überzeugt. Man hörte sogar ein Ton Traurigkeit raus.

„Genau deswegen will ich ja alles erklären"

„Du kennst ihn doch. Warte bis er sich beruhigt hat. Ansonsten streitet ihr euch, wiedermal, und ich muss den Übermittler spielen."

Die Gryffindor wollte protestieren, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „wenn nicht für euch, dann tu das für mich, bitte."

Er warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich abwand und in Richtung der Gryffindorräume ging.

_Was hatte er mit wenn nicht für euch gemeint?_

Hermine stand verdattert und verwirrt hinter Harry. Sie wusste nicht ob sie wütend auf ihn sein sollte, weil er dachte, dass sie was mit dem Feind hatte. Oder ob sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte, weil sie ja auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise wirklich was mit dem Feind hatte. Nur mit einem Anderen als die Jungs dachten. Aber eigentlich wollte sie sich nur rächen. Wieso sollte sie deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?

_Weil du gar nicht von ihm runter wolltest. _

Das Mädchen wollte Harry was nach schreien, aber wusste nicht was. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass ihre Bluse nicht wegen Blaise sondern wegen Malfoy durcheinander war? Blaise hatte sie _bloß_ erlaubt sie zu beobachten. Wie sollte sie rechtfertigen, dass sie auf dem Körper des Feindes saß? Wie sollte sie rechtfertigen, dass es ihr gefiel mit der Zunge über seinen Bauch zu fahren? Dass sie es sogar genoss, als sich etwas Hartes gegen ihre Schenkel presste? Dass sie beinah vor Lust umkam, als sie von ihm aufstehen musste.

_Sie sind meine Freunde und so was darf nie wieder passieren. _

Jetzt betraten auch die restlichen Schüler vom See den Flur. Keiner achtete auf Hermine. Sie gingen einfach an ihr vorbei und redeten über die vergangene Stunde. Und schon nach ein paar Sekunden stand sie wieder allein in dem großen Raum.

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlt sich aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen. Und die Stille um sie herum bestärkte dieses Gefühl nur.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass sich ihr Jemand von hinten näherte. Erst als ein heißer Atem ihren Nacken traf, reagierte sie. Die Hexe schreckte zusammen und gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, wurden ihre Arme gepackt und nach hinten gedreht.

Ein seltsam flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Sie wollte schreien, doch eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Lippen und hielt ihren Mund zu.

„Genau So..." hauchte ihr der Fremde ins Ohr. „Genau so habe ich mich gefühlt. Wie gefällt es dir? Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit?" bei diesen Worten rannte ihr ein heißer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Aber das lag nicht nur an den Worten, sondern an der Art wie sie gesprochen wurden. Dieser eindringliche und anzügliche Ton lies sie beben.

Der Körper hinter ihr schmiegte sich immer mehr an den ihren. Sie spürte nur allzu deutlich die Wärme die er absonderte.

Plötzlich fuhr etwas Feuchtes ihre Halsbeuge entlang. Das Mädchen versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, was aber dem Eindringling nur mehr Freiraum verschaffte. Dann spürte sie einen leichten Biss an ihrem Hals, was aus ihr ein leises Stöhnen hervorlockte.

„Granger, Granger, ich hätte von einer Gryffindor wirklich mehr Gegenwehr erwartet." Sagte die Person und zog sich vollkommen zurück.

Worauf der Lockenschopf sofort herumwirbelte und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Mach das nie wieder Malfoy."

„Was genau meinst du?" als er das sagte, spiegelte sich Arroganz und Belustigung in seiner Miene wieder. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck lies Hermine zornig werden.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn direkt vor seine Nase, doch sie war nicht schnell genug um einen Fluch auszusprechen, denn er hatte schon nach ihren Armen gegriffen und sie gegen eine der Flurwände gedrückt.

Ihr entkam ein keuchen, als sie merkte, dass sie schon wieder in die Ecke gedrängt wurde.

„Lass mich sofort los, sonst…" weiter kam Hermine nicht, da er sie unterbrach.

„Sonst was? Ich glaube, du bist nicht in der Position mir zu drohen." Und um seine Worte zu untermauern nahm er ihr den Zauberstaub aus den Händen und lies ihn um seine Finger zwirbeln.

Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch desto mehr sie sich bewegte, desto stärker wurde der Griff. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Es schlug so schnell gegen ihre Brust, dass sie befürchtete ihre Brust würde zerspringen.

„Du wolltest mich lächerlich machen." Er lehnte sich gegen sie. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Wegen dir wurde unserem Haus 50 Punkte abgezogen, und zwar vom eigenen Hauslehrer."

Zum ersten Mal sah Malfoy Angst in ihren Augen aufleuchten. Doch nur für eine Sekunde. Doch er wusste was es bedeutete.

„Granger, ich bin nicht deswegen hier, glaub mir wenn ich mich jetzt rächen wollte, hätte ich es schon längst getan. Ich will bloß das holen was mir gehört. Und außerdem wäre es zu leicht" Nach dem er den Satz beendet hatte, steckte er den Zauberstab, den er herumgezwirbelt hat in seinen Umhang und holte einen anderen raus.

„Ich vermute mal _der_ gehört dir."

Sie starrte verwirrt auf den Zauberstab in Malfoys Hand und erkannt diesen als ihren. „Ich muss sie verwechselt haben als ich mich angezogen hab." Dann blickte Hermine wieder ihn an. „Deswegen die 50 Punkte. Du hast versucht Snape zu verzaubern. Aber weil's der falsche Stab war…" sie verstumm.

„Sieh mal einer an, so viel Verstand hätte ich einer Gryffindor gar nicht angerechnet."

„Aber hat er nicht gefragt…"

Schon wieder unterbrach er sie: „Granger wir könnten jetzt was viel besseres mit unseren Mündern tun als Reden." Er grinste sie in Malfoy-Manier an. Bevor Hermine ihre Empörung äußern konnte, fuhr er schon mit der Hand in der sich der Zauberstab befand über ihren Schenkel und schob ihre Rock nach oben.

Ihr Gehirn schrie sie solle sich wehren, doch das Prickeln, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete war zu intensiv um es noch einmal zu ignorieren.

Er zog sie nach oben und drückte sie gegen die Wand. So, dass sie ihre Beine um seinen Schaft schlung.

Ihre Lippen waren keinen Hauch von einander entfernt. Hermine startete einen letzten Abwehrversuch. Ein paar heisere Worte verließen ihre Mund.

„Ich werde schreien."

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Hermine zog sein Gesicht näher an sich und küsste ihn.

* * *

Bin ich nicht nett? Ich höre an einem total unspannenden Moment auf… °grins°. Es sind ja immer noch ein paar Fragen nicht geklärt, aber das kommt noch. Ich hab mir fürs nächste Kapitel was Tolles ausgedacht. Wird euch bestimmt gefallen… aber ich werd nicht sagen was… hehe.

Die Schüler haben ja jetzt doppelt so viele Zaubertrankstunden. Lalala

An alle Schwarzleser: fühlt ihr euch nicht ein bisschen ausgeschlossen? Vielleicht wollt ihr ja auch mal eine Antwort von mir erhalten? (Was für eine Art die Leute zum reviewen zu ermuntern) Sagt Bescheid ob es wirkt (schon wieder) °gg°


	8. Prinzipien, Verwechslungen & andere Sc

Kurze Ansprache

Und nach der 7 kommt die 8. Ich will nicht viel drumherumreden, **1**) Danke für all die lieben Reviews von **HexenLady, Saxas13, KabaKakao, h0n3ym0on, calista, zizou, silver moonstone, SilS, Pottili, lisa, fanjana,** °knuddel°. Ohne euch hätt ich wahrscheinlich Jahre gebraucht um upzudaten. So sind es nur Monate. °vor Tomaten wegen schlechtem Witz versteck°, **2**) Der **Disclaimer**: ……stille….. ist ja schon gut, ich sags! Alles…gehört…°durchatmen°…J.K.R. °bin ganz ruhig° Eigentlich müsste jetzt **3**. kommen, richtig? Falsch! Das ist meine Welt, meine Story, alles meins, MEINS. Seht ihr auch die Männer in weißen Kitteln? °durchdreh°

Nachhilfe? Geschichte der Zauberei um 8 in der Bibliothek (K5). Nicht wundern, einfach weiterlesen.

Ok das wars von mir, viel Spaß beim lesen !

Inside

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Prinzipien, Verwechslungen und andere Schwierigkeiten

Hermine zog sein Gesicht näher an sich und küsste ihn

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Hermione schauderte. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren seine Lippen nicht kalt, sondern viel mehr das Gegenteil. Die Hitze die von seinen Lippen ausging schien geradezu ihren ganzen Körper zu durchfluten. Als seine Zunge anfing ihre Unterlippe zu liebkosen, öffnete sie ihren Mund und lies ihn gewähren. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Oberhand, denn jeder wollte jeweils über den anderen dominieren.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare. Was ihn dazu antrieb, denn Kuss zu verstärken. Seine Lippen forderten immer mehr, wie eine verhungerte Schlange, die nicht satt zu kriegen war.

Dann schob Draco seine Hände unter ihre Bluse und zog sie über denn Kopf, was den Kuss unterbrach, doch kaum waren ihre Lippen getrennt, presste er sie schon wieder hart gegen ihre. Hermine schob seine Schulrobe von den Schultern. Beide konnten ihre Lust nicht verbergen und versuchten schnellstmöglich jeweils den andern zu entkleiden.

Der Blonde entfernte seinen Mund von ihrem und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Was Hermine ein Stöhnen entlockte. Als er anfing an ihrem Schlüsselbein zu saugen war es um Hermine geschehen. Ihre Augen klappten zu und ihre Finger krallten sich schmerzlich in Dracos Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen, doch hörte nicht auf ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

Er drückte sie noch stärker gegen die Wand und schob langsam ihren Rock höher. Hermione spürte seine Erregung durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Slips. Dann fing er an mit seinen Fingern darüber zu streichen.

Sie stöhnte laut auf. Worauf sich Malfoys Lippen von ihrem Hals lösten und ihren Mund verschlossen. Der Druck seiner Finger wurde intensiviert und sie begann lauter in seinen Mund zu stöhnen.

Wellen der Vergnügung breiteten sich in ihrem Körper aus. Und gerade als sie sich ihrer Lust vollkommen hingeben wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme. Ihre eigene Stimme.

_Was machst du da? Hast du nicht gerade noch gesagt, dass so was nie wieder passieren darf? Denk an deine Freunde. Was würden sie dazu sagen? Denk an dich. Er benutzt dich doch nur…ahhh_

Plötzlich spürte sie wie ihr Slip zur Seite geschoben wurde und sein Finger genau über ihr Lustzentrum strich. All ihre Gedanken wurden wie durch Zauberhand weggewischt und mit ihnen alle ihre Barrieren.

„Malfoy…ich will dich" keuchte sie in seinen Mund.

/\\/\\/\\

_Hat sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet? _

Draco unterbrach den Kuss und sah sie selbstgefällig an. Ihre braunen Augen waren vernebelt. Das einzige was er in ihnen lesen konnte war Lust, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte Widerspenstigkeit auf.

„Sag es noch mal." Forderte er sie auf, gleichzeitig beschleunigte er die Bewegungen seines Fingers.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, doch sagte kein Wort. Er wusste, dass sie stur war. Eine Gryffindor eben. Doch er hatte sie schon so weit, da würde er es auch schaffen diese Worte noch mal aus ihr herauszulocken.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Ihr Atem wurde stockender, trotzdem verließen nicht die gewünschten Worte ihre Lippen. Auch als der Slytherin mit seiner Zunge anfing ihre Ohrmuschel zu erkundigen, wollte sie ihm nicht das geben was er verlangte. Draco war es nicht gewöhnt, nicht das zu bekommen was er wollte.

„Sag es."

„Niemals."

_Diese Gryffindor treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn._

Im Moment wollte er Granger. Und wie er sie wollte. Die Beule in seiner Hose sprach für sich. Und ja er könnte sie haben. Hier und Jetzt, mitten in der Eingangshalle! Aber nur ihren Körper. Er wollte sie aber ganz besitzen. Er wollte, dass sie sich nach ihm verzehrt. Wollte, dass sie diese verdammten Worte noch mal aussprach.

_Scheiß drauf! Ansonsten kümmerst du dich doch auch nicht was die Mädchen denken. Sie will es, du willst es. Auf was wartest du denn noch?_

_Bei den Anderen ging es allein um Sex. Hier geht es ums Prinzip. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, ich ein Slytherin und wir spielen ein Spiel, welches ich nicht verlieren werde. Und gewinnen kann ich nur wenn sie mir ganz gehört. Physisch und mental._

_Aber…_

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, befreite sich der blonde Slytherin von ihren Beinen, die um ihn geschlungen waren, und drückte sich weg von dem Lockenschopf. Was ihm nur ziemlich mühselig gelang, denn ein Teil wehrte sich immer noch von ihr weg zu gehen, und Gehen stellte sich sowieso als recht problematisch heraus.

Draco bückte sich und hob sein Mantel auf. Dann schritt er langsam rückwärts. Als er sich schon ein paar Zentimeter entfernt hatte, blickte er die braunhaarige Hexe an. Ihr fassungsloses Gesicht, hätte ihm eigentlich Zufriedenheit bringen müssen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte es ihm ein Stich in der Magengrube. Was natürlich in seinen Gesichtszügen nicht anzumerken war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Gefühlen, hatte er dieses verächtliche Malfoy Grinsen aufgesetzt.

Eigentlich erwartete er, dass sie ausrasten würde, ihn beschimpfen würde oder zumindest etwas sagen würde. Aber die Gryffindor stand immer noch keuchend an der Wand gelehnt und sah ihn nur mit einem Blick an, den er nicht zu deuten mochte.

„Und vergiss unsere Nachhilfestunde heute Abend nicht." Sagte der Slytherin bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Richtung Kerker wegging. (A/N in Kapitel 5)

/\\/\\/\\

Es war laut in der großen Halle. Eigentlich nichts Neues. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund missfiel das heute Harry. Nicht der Lärm selbst, sondern die Personen die den Lärm verursachten. Alle schienen irgendwie gut gelaunt und glücklich.

Er selbst konnte das nicht von sich behaupten. Da erst vor ein paar Stunden ein Streit mit seiner besten Freundin hatte, und seit dem mit Steinen im Magen rum lief.

_Wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen? Nur weil Blaise auf die Knöpfe von Hermine hingewiesen hatte? Ich bin ein totaler Idiot. Warum habe ich überhaupt so überreagiert?_

Harry wusste dass die Frage überflüssig war, denn die Antwort kannte er bereits. Und diese Antwort behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass er es sich das ausgesucht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und schaute sich um. Keine Hermine, stellte er traurig fest. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag versucht, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Doch in den Stunden setzte sie sich weiter weg von ihm und schien irgendwie abwesend zu sein. Und nachmittags war sie unauffindbar.

Er fühlte sich mies, da er Schuld an ihrem Kummer hatte. Natürlich hatte Ron auch dazu beigetragen, aber für den Rothaarigen war es typisch.

_Aber nicht für mich. Ich bin eigentlich die Person, die die Beiden immer zur Vernunft bringt, wenn sie sich mal streiten. Na ja, eigentlich nur Ron._

Der Goldjunge seufzte und lies noch mal sein Blick über den Gryffindor Tisch schweifen, aber auch diesmal sah er ein gewissen Bücherwurm nicht. Weder ihre jetzt nicht mehr so buschigen Haare noch ihr süßes Lächeln.

_Harry hör auf damit! Das kannst du Ron nicht antun. ER ist in Hermine verliebt. NICHT DU._

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ja auch noch mit Ron reden musste. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit seinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Hermine gekämpft, dass er seinen besten Freund völlig vergessen hatte.

_Eins nach dem anderen. Ich geh jetzt erst mal Hermine suchen. _

Mit diesem Gedanken stand der Junge-der-überlebte auf und begab sich in die Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung sie dort zu treffen.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, erblickte er eine große Uhr, nach der es jetzt kurz nach 8 sein müsste. Harry schaute sich um, doch sah Niemanden. Er erinnerte sich, dass Hermine gerne an einem der hinteren Tische saß.

Er ging weiter in den Raum rein. Plötzlich wurde er von 2 starken Händen gepackt und hinter eins der Bücherregale gezogen.

„Was um Mer.." weiter kam Harry nicht, denn sein Mund wurde mit einem paar Lippen verschlossen.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment stieß ihn die Person von sich.

Entsetzt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Harry sein Gegenüber an. Doch nicht desto weniger entsetzt wurde er zurück angestarrt.

„POTTER? bhä" rief ein blonder Slytherin aus und begann mit seinem Ärmel über sein Mund zu reiben.

* * *

Und wie wars? SAGT jetzt nicht einfach gut oder schlecht. Denn das kann ich nicht hören! Hinterlasst doch einfach ein Review. Das ist doch ein Vorschlag.

Als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit geb ich euch einen kleinen Spoiler für das nächste Kapitel. Na wollt ihr ihn wissen? Nein? Dann nicht… Ich bin mal nicht so: anderswirkende Zaubertränke & Schulsprecher. °gg° Na könnt ihr euch darauf ein Reim machen? Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn es wieder heißt: das chaotische Leben wildgewordener & hormongesteuerter Teenager. Oh, falscher Titel °rot werd°, aber auch irgendwie passend °g°


End file.
